Her Gifts
by swerley
Summary: A sequence of seperate incidents sets Hermione on a course to secure the safety of a comatose Snape with the help of an unlikely comrade.Will her Gryffindor nobility enable her to do what's right?Will Snape forgive her?Canon compliant,EWE? Mostly post DH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

My sincerest thanks to my beta, sempra, who dealt with my punctuation issues, verb tense issues, clarification problems, etc. Thanks again, my dear!

Her Gifts

Chapter 1

If any of Hermione's friends knew she habitually sent her teachers postcards, letters and small gifts over summer break, they would have called her a nutter. If any other students who were not especially close to her had known, they would have accused her of brown-nosing. But the truth was that Hermione Granger so appreciated her teachers that to not acknowledge in some small way her thanks for their dedication to her education would have gone against everything she, herself, believed.

None of the gifts were expensive, the cards were not sentimental, and the letters were vague and relatively short. It was the thought that went into them that counted. She would recount her summer travels to Professor McGonagall or send pictures to Professor Sprout of interesting or unusual Muggle plants she encountered in her travels along with a short essay on the plants' properties. Once, she even sent Hagrid a postcard from a zoo in Berlin of a Komodo Dragon. But the most unusual gift she ever sent was before she started her sixth year.

Her father's pal from university was on an expedition dig at the Dead Sea and invited her father, and consequently Hermione and her mother, to visit him on site. While on their tour of the dig site, Hermione felt the tingle of magic and immediately set out to find the source. After much scrounging around through the discarded pile of debris, she located several lumps that looked like petrified peach pits. She collected all that she could find while on their vacation and when they returned home, she made numerous trips to the local library in search of information.

After referencing numerous texts and perusing all available encyclopaedias on the locale, Hermione determined the pits she had found were from the dates of a long extinct palm tree, known at the time as the Tree of Life and officially as Phoenix dactylifera L. Excited beyond reason at her discovery, she immediately packaged all of the seeds, copies of the articles and a hand-drawn map of the area of the dig and owled the lot to Professor Snape. As brilliant as she knew he was, if there was any value to this discovery, he would be the one best suited to determine its potential.

#

At breakfast in the Great Hall the following morning, Severus was disturbed by a rather large owl dropping a package on the table in front of him. The package collided with the sugar bowl and dumped sugar onto Severus' scrambled eggs. Scowling at the bird as it made its getaway, Snape wiped his mouth on his serviette and reached for the package.

The handwriting on the outside looked very familiar, but he hadn't yet recalled whose it was when Professor McGonagall peered over at the label. The four Heads of Houses were in attendance at the castle for the annual meeting Albus scheduled to divvy up the incoming Muggle-borns for a personal visit and introduction to the wizarding world. They weren't _equally _divided, however, as Snape usually made a rather menacing spectacle and scared too many potential students away.

"Well, it appears Miss Granger has seen fit to bestow _you_ with a gift this time. Do share, Severus. What does Miss Granger have to say?" she asked, genuine curiosity crinkling her brow. "I daresay, I haven't received a letter from her since last month when the family went to Israel."

"Why must your cubs bother me in the summer, Minerva?" Snape retorted as he ripped the paper covering the box. He pulled out a scroll and unfurled it. Quickly scanning the text, his eyes widened in surprise. He handed the letter over to McGonagall and reached into the box to retrieve the bundle of Muggle bubble-wrap Granger had used to protect the date seeds.

"What _is_ this infernal stuff?" he grumbled. Grasping it firmly to tear it, he popped several of the bubbles, which got Professors Sprout and Flitwick's attention. Inside the bubble-wrap was a soft, brown velvet bag, embellished with a perfume company logo, holding a dozen or more dried up seeds. Snape could feel the magical element almost as soon as he picked the package up, but holding the seeds in his hand was like submerging it in champagne, tingling the nerve endings in his hand and shooting directly to the pleasure center of his brain.

Snape looked inside the box and found a thick sheaf of paper. "I'm going to my office, Minerva, Albus," he said as he stood, plucking Hermione's letter from McGonagall's hands. Making eye contact with Dumbledore, he gave a perfunctory nod. Albus' eyebrows rose slightly.

McGonagall blinked up at him. "What is it, Severus?"

"I am uncertain. I will do some tests and confer with you both later." With that, he turned and headed out the teacher's door.

A.N.: The Tree of Life mentioned in this chapter is real. Do a Google search of extinct trees. The petrified pits were actually found, and the tree has been resurrected. I messed with time, since they were found in the 1940's, but the tree has only recently been regrown. The articles don't mention if they are magical, however.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

My sincerest thanks to my beta, sempra, who dealt with my punctuation issues, verb tense issues, clarification problems, etc. Thanks again, my dear!

Her Gifts

Chapter 2

Snape spent several hours perusing the documents Hermione had sent along with the seeds and then a few more hours running various tests on the seeds themselves. As much as he hated to admit it, he had to concur with Miss Granger's assessment. The seeds were most certainly magical in nature. Even their extreme age had not diminished their magical content. The possibilities for such an item were undoubtedly quite extensive. He was intrigued. He was also perplexed as to why Miss Granger had sent the seeds to him.

Minerva stopped by when Severus didn't show up for supper. "Severus, have you eaten?" She walked into the office and sat in his guest chair. Snape glanced up at her as she sat down, shaking his head in the negative. "Shall I call an elf for some sandwiches, then?"

"Yes, fine, thank you, Minerva," Snape answered absentmindedly. As the sandwiches were ordered and served, he shuffled pointedly through the stack of papers, pulling out a few that he set aside. Albus entered the office quietly, seating himself in the other guest chair. He poured himself a cup of tea and settled back in his chair.

"What have you found out?" Dumbledore questioned. Snape grabbed a sandwich off the platter between them, shoving the papers toward Albus that he had singled out of the stack. The Headmaster picked them up and examined them curiously. Snape then handed him the bag of seeds, watching Albus' reaction to the magic exuding from it. Finally, Albus looked sharply up at him. "Why, this is incredible, Severus!" he exclaimed. Snape nodded. "Have you ever heard of this before?"

"No, I have not," he answered, "however I would like to bring Pamona in on this, if you think it is safe to trust her with it." He glanced at McGonagall as she looked over the documents and seeds. She was fingering the bag with a bemused look on her face.

"Yes, of course," Albus responded. "I know she isn't in the Order, but I think she will realize the seriousness of this and not discuss it outside of ourselves. Do you think we need to worry about Miss Granger?"

"I will visit her shortly to verify she hasn't brought this to the attention of anyone else. As much as I disparage your House, Minerva, I feel fairly certain even she realizes the repercussions were this to fall into the wrong hands. It would be best if she was Obliviated, but I'm sure neither of you would allow that."

"Quite right," she glared at him. "Would you like me to accompany you? I'm sure it won't take very long. We wouldn't be out of the castle more than an hour or two." She sounded anxious, as though she was afraid Snape just might Obliviate Miss Granger anyway in her absence.

"You needn't fear for your star pupil, Minerva. It was just a thought. I respect her intellect enough not to Obliviate her, but if she has told either of those two idiot friends of hers, I will not hesitate to do so to them. They do not grasp the implications as easily as she does." He got up from his desk, packing the seeds and papers back into the box they came in, including the bubble-wrap. Stowing it away in his desk drawer, he set numerous wards on the desk for protection. "I will leave immediately. Please keep an eye on my office while I am out." He nodded a curt goodbye as they all left his office together.

#

Snape Apparated to a quiet alley several blocks from Hermione's home, Transfigured his robes into casual Muggle clothing and walked the rest of the way. He didn't want to call attention to the Granger household for use of underage magic from the Ministry. This discovery would be hard enough to keep secret.

Hermione was reclining on her bed, surfing the internet on her laptop when her father showed Professor Snape in. She sat up and set the computer to the side, tugging self-consciously at the bottom of her cut-offs. Snape caught the glint of gold on her ankle, her unicorn charm, and felt strangely reassured.

"Professor Snape has asked to talk to you privately, sweetheart. If you need anything, I'll be right downstairs." Her father's eyes sought Hermione's for her acquiescence. Hermione nodded, and with a quick smile at her father, she stood and ushered Professor Snape into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

My sincerest thanks to my beta, sempra, who dealt with my punctuation issues, verb tense issues, clarification problems, etc. Thanks again, my dear!

Her Gifts

Chapter 3

As her father's footsteps receded down the stairs, Snape turned and closed the door. "Miss Granger, I am certain you are aware that the items you sent were of a very sensitive nature." He glared down his nose at her, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes, sir. If I had any other way of contacting you that wouldn't have aroused suspicion, I would have used it. I reasoned that since it is common practice for me to send packages and letters to my teachers, it was unlikely to attract attention. I didn't feel comfortable having them in my home, you see," she explained. "Underage magic would have brought the Ministry here, and I was concerned that the force of the objects themselves might have eventually drawn notice as well."

"Very well, Miss Granger," he said, nodding. "Perhaps you could explain why it is you decided to send them to me?" He could see he had surprised her with the casual praise.

"Because you are the most brilliant wizard I know, and besides Dumbledore, I don't know of anyone I could trust with such a potentially powerful discovery." She flushed slightly under his scrutiny.

Snape stood silently, considering Hermione for several seconds. "I trust you haven't spoken of this with anyone?" he questioned.

"No, sir, not even my parents," she answered. "I have continued researching what I could find on the Internet, but there really isn't much."

"Internet?"

"Yes, here," she said and handed him the laptop. Snape looked curiously at the screen where Hermione had found a reference to the life-giving properties of the dates of the tree mentioned in the bible and other religious texts. "Did you know Moses supposedly reached 120 years old? That's unheard of in a Muggle, especially in that time period when the average lifespan was about forty." Snape sat down on the bed beside Hermione while she clicked on various links to bring up some of the pages she had been perusing, reaching across him to the keyboard while he held the odd box on his lap. He watched avidly as she pointed out the paragraphs she had found most enlightening.

Eventually, Snape collected himself. "This is all very fascinating, Miss Granger, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to desist in further investigation. I don't know much about the Internet. If there is any chance that your work can be traced..." he trailed off.

Hermione paled, shaken, for not having considered that possibility. "You are right, sir. I hadn't thought of that. I will erase my Internet history and then do a hard-drive restore to completely remove all trace of my actions. Will that be good enough?" she asked a completely bewildered Snape. He didn't allow a trace of his dismay to show on his face.

"I am sure that will be sufficient, Miss Granger. It is unlikely any Death Eaters are familiar with this," again he paused, " Internet... to have given it any thought as far as a source for information. I do, however, feel it is better to be diligent by following through with your suggestions." He handed the laptop back to her and stood up. "I shall be returning to Hogwarts. I will see you in September," he said, giving her a polite nod as he opened her bedroom door.

"Goodbye, sir, and thank you for the visit," Hermione said as she followed him downstairs. "Please let me know if you need anything else."

Snape paused at the front door and slowly turned to look at her. "Miss Granger, you know this changes nothing. I will be the same teacher to you that I have always been. I can have no unusual acknowledgment from you at the school, you do realize?" Hermione thought he almost seemed apologetic.

"Yes, sir," she whispered, nodding and looking at the floor. She swallowed, blinking hard. "I understand completely. Be safe, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

My sincerest thanks to my beta, sempra, who dealt with my punctuation issues, verb tense issues, clarification problems, etc. Thanks again, my dear!

Her Gifts

Chapter 4

Severus attended Dumbledore's injured hand again that evening, administering healing potions and applying a salve to the blackened skin.

"I am going to attempt to devise a potion for you with the seeds Miss Granger sent. I will start on it tomorrow," Severus said as he wiped off his hands on a conjured cloth. He sat on the edge of a straight-backed chair, putting his potions into his cloak pocket.

"That would not be advisable, my boy," Albus stated, settling back on the over-stuffed chintz chaise. "I believe it would be more beneficial for you to formulate a strengthening potion for yourself and Harry. My demise is imminent, Severus. You know this. I have come to terms with it."

"You cannot be serious, Albus!" Snape snapped harshly. "You will not permit me to find a way to save your life?"

"Circumstances have forced this to a foregone conclusion, Severus. Your work is much more important. By the end of this school year, I will have instructed Harry and given him the tools he will need to defeat Voldemort. With my death, you will be placed in a position of power and hopefully have control of the school. I expect you to do your best to protect the children in what is likely to be a very dangerous time," Albus continued, regretfully. "I am sorry so much has been placed upon your shoulders, my dear boy, but I have great faith in you."

Severus rose stiffly, nodded sharply once and left Albus' sitting room in a dramatic swirl of his robes. The portraits in the Headmaster's office followed him with their eyes as he strode angrily through to the outer door.

Gliding purposely through the castle to the main doors of the Entrance Hall, Severus walked quickly across the grounds, burning off his rage as he went. By the time he reached the edge of the lake, he had cooled somewhat and sought the sanctuary of the boughs of the old elm tree. He sat, gloomily thinking of what was in store. His heart hurt, realizing he would not have the comfort freely given by Albus before the school year was out. The old wizard was more of a father figure to Severus than Tobias Snape had ever been. And yet, what he asked Severus to do was more than he felt capable of accomplishing. It would damage his soul even more than he had already done on his own. Severus had only begun to heal from his past misdeeds, and now he was being asked to tear his own heart out to do this. Crumbling under the weight of the wretched despair encasing his heart, he looked out across the lake with unseeing eyes. He had no hope of recovering from this blow to his psyche.

Knowing what he was going to be forced to do, Severus held his head in his hands. He felt the tears gliding down his cheeks and the sob escape his chest, powerless to stop it. He gulped air, trying to control this momentary breakdown, knowing it was pointless to grieve about it now. His life would be over soon; he could grieve when he was dead. He wiped the evidence of his temporary weakness from his face with trembling hands, took a steadying breath to collect himself and made his way back to his dungeons. He had potions to create.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.

My sincerest thanks to my beta, sempra, who dealt with my punctuation issues, verb tense issues, clarification problems, etc. Thanks again, my dear!

Her Gifts

Chapter 5

The third time Severus Snape disillusioned himself to sneak into Grimmauld Place, he found Hermione there alone. He stayed hidden and watched for several hours. The first time, two days ago, it had been Potter. Yesterday, it was Weasley who had remained behind. From what he could see, only two of them would fit beneath Potter's Invisibility Cloak. He had suspected Alastor Moody had set traps for him, so he'd had the foresight on his first entry to cast an invisibility charm and a weightless charm on himself. When Weasley and Granger had returned the first day, he was thankful he had been ready. The specter of Albus rising from the carpet had been unsettling. His guilt was not eased by the fact that Albus had given him no choice. The grief had been hard to bear alone.

Since the 'incident' on the Tower five weeks ago, Severus had discovered, to his chagrin, that he was nearly consumed by remorse and loneliness. Never having thought of himself as any sort of social person, he could not now deny that he missed the sound of cheerful voices. His morning greetings from Minerva and Filius at the staff table, the chatter of the students as they filled the Great Hall, the laughter of the children echoing through the halls of the castle. He had not ever expected to miss these things. Disgusted with himself at the maudlin thoughts, he realized he was feeling sorry for himself.

He silently followed Miss Granger to the library as she carried her cup of tea. He watched as she fingered the spines of the tomes on the shelves, perusing the titles and frowning to herself. Picking up _Restorative Potions_ and making her way to the battered couch near the fireplace, Severus heard her sigh quietly as she settled in. He inched closer as she flipped through the pages of the ancient text, muttering indistinguishable words under her breath. As he got closer, he thought he heard her murmur quietly, "I could have used your help, Professor." His breath caught in his throat. Was she lamenting his absence?

He froze as she suddenly turned her head, fearing she had heard him. As she turned her attention back to the heavy book in her lap, he relaxed slightly, though his heart pounded for a few more minutes. As the morning wore on, he found himself edging closer to her, leaning over the back of the couch to see what had so intrigued her. The chapter title, _For Injuries Moste Severe_, was visible at the top of the page. She wrote a potion recipe and instructions on a fresh sheet of parchment and studied the wand movements involved in the application of the potion. He watched her practice the movements, begrudgingly impressed with her perception of the subtleties and precision necessary to complete the healing process.

Hermione replaced the book on the shelf and packed up her parchments and quill. Making her way down to the makeshift lab, her invisible companion followed at a distance, careful to avoid the squeaky step halfway down the stairs. He watched as she collected the ingredients for the potion she had studied and set to work preparing them. Some time later, as she slowly added the prepared ingredients to the gently simmering cauldron, Severus became alarmed as he saw her reach for the whole shrivelfig she had left out. Without thinking, he grasped her arm, preventing her from dropping it into the roiling liquid. Too late, he realized his mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.

My sincerest thanks to my beta, sempra, who dealt with my punctuation issues, verb tense issues, clarification problems, etc. Thanks again, my dear!

Her Gifts

Chapter 6

"Thank you, Professor, although I'm sure you've figured out that I knew you were there," she said as she added the shredded shrivelfig she had prepared and set off to the side earlier. "I knew that you wouldn't be able to stand there and let me hurt myself. Show yourself please, sir," she insisted.

Severus released her wrist, then debated canceling the disillusioning spell. She couldn't exactly best him in a duel, however he resented the fact that she had outsmarted him. She was turned away from him, still tending her potion. _"Finite Incantatum,"_ he uttered. She glanced over her shoulder at him, not in the least bit intimidated, and took in his appearance.

"You haven't been eating. And your hair is getting too long," she stated plainly. "I'd guess you aren't sleeping much, either, sir, although that I can understand." She extinguished the flame under the cauldron, allowing the potion to cool. Wisps of steam rose from the surface in soft tendrils. The potion slowly changed color from lavender to a deep royal purple as it sat.

"I'd like to know what really happened on the Astronomy Tower. I am sure that Harry saw what he saw, but I want to know why." She had turned toward him with a shrewd look in her eyes. "I know Dumbledore knew he was going to die." She ignored his flagrant scowl of disbelief and continued. "He left Harry, Ron and I things in his Will. How else would he have known to do that?" she added rhetorically, not expecting or receiving an answer. "The boys haven't come to that obvious conclusion, yet."

"What makes you think there was any but the most obvious reason?" he growled.

"Because you can get in here undetected. You could have killed or captured any or all of us and taken us to Vol… er... You-Know-Who, but you didn't. You are still on the side of the Order. I know there is more, but I won't press you for it," she said. "After all, we all have our jobs to do, and hardly anyone knows what anyone else is doing."

Severus considered this for several moments, standing with his arms crossed on his chest . After Hermione had finished bottling her potion and _Evanescoed _the remaining mess, he motioned for her to sit. He pulled out a stool and sat facing her.

"Albus was dying. I am sure you saw his hand this past year. He got caught in a backfired curse that was slowly killing him. I tried to slow the curse down with potions, which helped a little, but only gained him a few months. He would have died before the end of summer. He insisted that I kill him rather than let him be taken before the Dark Lord. He made me promise, Miss Granger, that I wouldn't allow Bellatrix to toy with him like she had with the Longbottoms. I was under two Unbreakable Vows, the first one to do Albus' bidding and the second to Narcissa Malfoy, to protect and help Draco and to fulfill his orders from the Dark Lord if he was unable to accomplish it himself."

Hermione quickly wiped away traitorous tears as he spoke. She nodded, but didn't interrupt. Eventually, he continued. "I was forced to do it against my will. Albus was my best friend and mentor. I do not expect you or anyone else to believe me," he paused uncertainly. "Albus said it would gain me favor with the Dark Lord, and that if it became certain that he was about to die, that I should be the one to kill him. As quickly and as painlessly as possible."

Hermione swallowed thickly several times before answering. "Thank you for telling me the truth. I believe you, but Harry and Ron won't, so you can't show yourself around them. I don't know how much longer we will be staying here at any rate. Like I said, we all have our jobs to do," she finished, not explaining further. There wasn't any need, as Snape had been fully informed by Dumbledore of the mission the three former students were charged with. He felt no compulsion to divulge that bit of information, however. "If there is anything I can help you with, I will try," she offered.

"Miss Granger, I must ask, how did you know I was here?" he queried.

"After six years of you hanging over my shoulder, did you think I wouldn't recognize your scent?" she laughed. "I knew you were here two days ago, and yesterday, although I'm certain the boys had no idea."

Severus stiffened at the implication that he smelled. He glared at her, humiliated. Hermione noticed his sudden change of demeanor.

"Oh, pardon me, sir! You misunderstand me. I'm not insinuating that you smell bad. More like... a newly opened package of Earl Grey tea. Sort of spicy and fresh and exotic..." she trailed off, eyes widening and flushing fiercely as the candid nature of her words suddenly registered in her brain. "Sorry, sir." Mortified, she bit her lip, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

Severus, feeling uneasy and yet mollified at the same time, sputtered out, "Yes... well, a... erm... competent potions student would need an exceptional sense of smell. That would explain the two miscreants' inability to detect my presence." He eyed her carefully. Her blush had faded a bit and left a rather becoming high color to her cheekbones. And the abuse of her lower lip had caused it to take on the shade of a summer-ripened apple.

The temperature in the room must have climbed rapidly, Snape reasoned, as he felt perspiration gathering along his spine. He surreptitiously wiped his palms on his robes as he stood up, concealing the unexpected bulge in his trousers. "Have you had any contact with Professor McGonagall or any other Order members, Miss Granger?" he asked, deftly changing the subject. His body's reaction to the previous topic of conversation was becoming evident. A very good reason to wear full, heavy robes. And, all the more reason to bring up Minerva in his mind's eye... eighty, wrinkled, severe countenance.

"No, sir. Once Dumbledore was kil... er... died, the Order stopped meeting here. We've been using it for planning our strategy, away from prying eyes and Mrs. Weasley's interference. Harry told the Order that Dumbledore had a mission for him, for us, to fulfill, but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let us go. When the Death Eaters attacked Bill and Fleur's wedding reception, we were already packed,and we made our escape."

"Does no one know that you are safe?"

"Oh, yes. Mr. Weasley sent a Patronus later to let us know that the family was okay, so I suppose he, at least, is aware of where we are." Snape raised an eyebrow as he watched Hermione cast an unbreakable charm on the bottled potion. She picked it up and pocketed it. "Well, I'm done down here for now. I believe I shall grab a bite of lunch. You're welcome to join me, if you like," she offered as she passed by him on her way to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.

My sincerest thanks to my beta, sempra, who dealt with my punctuation issues, verb tense issues, clarification problems, etc. Thanks again, my dear!

Her Gifts

Chapter 7

"What time do you expect Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to return?" he asked, following her out the door and toward the kitchen.

"Closer to dinner time, I imagine. We take turns, you know. They will be doing reconnaissance in the morning, then gathering supplies, and if we're lucky, a discarded newspaper," she replied as she began gathering sandwich meats and bread, the bowl of fruit off the counter, and a jug of pumpkin juice.

Snape came up alongside her and started preparing sandwiches while Hermione was washing off some pears. She lifted the pumpkin juice pitcher and glanced at Snape with a questioning eyebrow. He nodded, and she poured two glasses. Severus grabbed two plates out of the cupboard for the sandwiches and pears and crossed over to the table. Hermione carried the glasses, while Snape set down their plates and seated himself.

"I suppose I should tell you that I am to be named Headmaster this coming school year," he disclosed, half expecting an angry tirade. Remarkably, she said nothing right away, thoughtfully chewing her sandwich. She sipped her juice before answering.

"Professor Dumbledore devised this as part of his plan also, didn't he?" she probed. Nodding to herself, she went on, "Yes, he'd expected You-Know-Who to gain control of the school. You were his back-up plan if he wasn't able to protect the students. He wanted you to gain favor so that Vol... You-Know-Who would put you in his place. Quite Slytherin of him, really," she smirked.

Snape felt as if the air had been knocked out of him. Who was this young woman? "Very perceptive of you, Miss Granger," he intoned. "Of course, I don't expect your friends to see it so clearly." He gave no outward indication of his unsettled psyche.

"No, I believe you're right, there. They'll be very angry when they find out. I'll have my work cut out for me trying to keep them focused." She picked unconsciously at her shirt sleeve, her gaze unfocused as she contemplated how she could manage the news. "When is it to be announced?"

"I am not entirely certain. The Dark Lord has minions inside the Ministry working out the specifics. Probably within the month," he reasoned.

Hermione nodded, "Well, perhaps we will be gone before it hits _The Daily Prophet_, and they won't hear of it for a while," she smiled hopefully. "Don't worry about it, sir. I am sure you will do your best for the school and the students," she said. This last bit was punctuated by her gently patting her cool fingers on his hand resting on the table. She did not seem to notice how the casual gesture startled him.

She rose from the table and carried their empty plates back to the sink, casting a cleansing charm. Snape's burgeoning erection had returned nearly instantaneously, and he adroitly adjusted his position to ease his discomfort while her back was turned. "I thank you for lunch, Miss Granger, but I must be going. I am expected back shortly and I must not make anyone suspicious."

"Of course, sir," she answered. "If you have the need to contact me while we're here, leave a note in my room. It is the next door past the library. The boys never go in there, squeamish they'll find some embarrassing female stuff, I imagine," she grinned.

"I thought you all had rooms on the third floor," he mused.

"We did, when everyone was staying here. The boys are still in their same room. They made me change to one down a flight from them because of my late night wanderings to and from the library," she smiled. "Apparently, I was disrupting their sleep." They had walked from the kitchen to the front door while conversing. She watched as Snape disillusioned himself and cast the charm for weightlessness.

"Goodbye, Miss Granger," his disembodied voice said as she felt him grasp her fingers and raise them to lightly press them to his warm lips.

Flustered, she whispered, "Goodbye, sir," as she watched the door open and close and heard the quiet pop of him Disapparating away. She hardly noticed that she had pressed the fingers he had kissed to her own lips and closed her eyes, memorizing the feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.

My sincerest thanks to my beta, sempra, who dealt with my punctuation issues, verb tense issues, clarification problems, etc. Thanks again, my dear!

Her Gifts

Chapter 8

Two days later, Hermione had retired to her room for the evening, dressed in her Muggle nightshirt with a book on hexes and counter-hexes balanced in her lap as she sat cross-legged on the bed. She was so engrossed in reading, she didn't notice her door swing silently open and closed again. She finally looked up, startled, when Snape cast a quiet silencing and warding charm on her door and released the charms he had placed on himself to enter the house. He then stumbled, nearly collapsing, as he reached for the bed.

"Sir! What happened? Are you alright?" she asked as the book slipped from her lap to the floor when she scrambled out of the bed. She reached out for him, helping him to lay face down on the mattress.

"I've been hit with a slicing hex in the back," he rasped out, breathing shallowly. Hermione ran her hand down over his cloak, searching for the injury. There was no exposed evidence of his wound that she could discern.

"Where?!" she cried, anxiety overwhelming her. "I can't see anything!"

"Remove my cloak. I wasn't wearing it when I was hit," he explained.

Hermione reached around to the front of his neck, fumbling with the clasp in her haste to remove the offending garment. He grasped her trembling fingers in his own, steadying her. "Calm down, Miss Granger. You can hardly assist me in this state."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, but you frightened me," she admitted. "I think I've got it now," she said as the clasp slid apart, and she tugged the cloak from around him. Bile rose quickly in her throat when she saw the horrifying amount of blood that soaked his shirt and trousers. "Should I try to get Madam Pomfrey, sir?" she entreated, suddenly feeling completely inadequate in the face of such a grievous injury.

"No! No one must know of my whereabouts," he hissed out. "The potion you made the other day, do you think you can perform the required incantation and wandwork?" he asked without any of his customary cruelty.

"Yes, I think so. I haven't needed it so far, but I've been practicing, just in case," she replied honestly. She stood from the bed, quickly crossing the room to rummage through the pockets of her own cloak on the chair under the window. When she returned to him, she was biting her lip.

"What is it, Miss Granger?" he asked, noticing her hesitation.

"Sir, I'm going to have to remove your clothing," she responded bashfully. She watched his face through her lowered lashes.

"Yes, but I'll trust you not to get carried away with your lust when confronted with my charms," he smirked, amused at her discomfort.

"Yes, sir," she smiled, diverted momentarily from the seriousness of the situation. _"Divestio!"_ She waved her wand, and her professor was instantly naked in front of her. She quickly pulled up her sheets to cover all but his injury from his right shoulder blade down across his left buttock, which left his entire upper torso exposed, then hastily casting a warming charm to prevent shock from the amount of blood he had lost.

Unstoppering the vial, she slowly drizzled the purple potion on the entire length of the wound. Setting it aside after restoppering it, she settled down close to Snape's prone form on the bed. Reciting the incantation and directing the tip of her wand over the open gash, she concentrated on sealing the rend, watching the flesh knit together, leaving a very light pink line. When she was finished, the mark was barely raised from the surface of the surrounding skin. She retrieved a healing salve and another potion from her cloak and gently applied the salve to the injury.

She conjured a bowl of warm water and a cloth and began washing off the crusted and drying blood from his body, only then noticing that he had apparently lost consciousness. She checked his pulse and breathing, determining he was otherwise all right and carefully rolled him onto his back.

"Sir," she instructed in a whisper, "you need to take the blood replenishing potion now." She slipped her arm under him and around his upper back to help him into a near sitting position and held the vial to his lips. His eyelids barely fluttered as he downed the potion. He tightened his arm around her waist and turned his head into her breast, relaxing back into slumber, pulling her down with him.

'_Hmph_,' she thought to herself in her internal Professor McGonagall voice, _'well, this is one very compromising situation you've gotten yourself into, Miss Granger. A decidedly naked man is clutching your body in your bed_.' Hardly experienced with such events, she tried desperately to reason out what to do. On the one hand, he wasn't aware of what he was doing, so he wasn'ttrying to take advantage. But on the other hand, what would it hurt to just lay here for a while, enjoying the sensation?

"_Accio_ wand!" she whispered, followed by, "_Nox_." She settled into the pillow, holding Snape's body in his recuperative slumber, her fingers gently stroking his left arm and shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.

My sincerest thanks to my beta, sempra, without whom this story would likely be unreadable.

Her Gifts

Chapter 9

Before dawn, Hermione awoke, being spooned comfortably from behind. Snape's left arm was wrapped around her waist, her right breast palmed by his relaxed hand. She could feel the heat of

his turgid length lying heavily on the inside of her right thigh. She felt his warm breath across her shoulder and his heartbeat against her back. She was blissfully content. Well, she _was_. Now she was aroused. Her nipples tightened. Her flustered mind raced with conflicting ideas on how to extricate herself from the compromising position in which she now found herself.

Snape must have sensed her arousal in his sleep because he was beginning to stir. His fingers twitched. He groaned softly and thrust his now hardened erection against the back of her left thigh. Not knowing what else to do, she grasped the hand cradling her breast and turned onto her back. She didn't think her professor would take kindly to waking up in the middle of something illicit, especially with someone who he couldn't tolerate until three days ago. But she also wasn't sure she should wake him without knowing if he had his strength back yet.

Then he did something completely unexpected. He slid his torso over her, effectively pinning her to the bed. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, then turned his face to her neck. And kissed it. Then he did it again, raising his head a little and kissing under her jaw. He suckled her earlobe, his warm exhalations tickling the fine hairs in her ear. Hermione's pulse was racing, her mind reeling from the sensations he was eliciting. His mouth moved across her cheek, softly skimming her lips. He pressed the slightest bit firmer on the next kiss. His arousal nudged insistently against her hip.

She returned the kiss, much to Snape's slowly awakening brain's surprise, lifting her hand and running it through his hair, cupping the back his head and pulling him in for more. Her other arm had wound around his back, tracing his spine with delicate fingers. He ran his hand down her side to her hip and back up again, kneading the flesh through her nightshirt. Forcing his right arm under her back, he pulled her tighter into him, drawing a moan from her as he deepened the kiss. She obviously wasn't repulsed by him in the least. He vaguely wondered how it was possible she wasn't hexing him at that moment.

She finally pulled back, breaking the spell they were weaving. Snape tensed, rapidly erecting his defensive barrier. "Pardon me, Miss Granger. I was mistaken." He moved quickly off her, his features affecting cool indifference.

"N-no, sir, you weren't mistaken. I… I'm sorry that I led you on. I admit I'm attracted to you, but this is moving too fast and I'm not ready for it." She noticed his closed expression and tried again. "I'm not… experienced… in that way," she faltered, deeply discomfitted.

Snape relaxed slightly, his heated brain registering the cool feel of her gold anklet against his foot. "There's no cause to be embarrassed about that, Miss Granger. I admire your fortitude. One would think, being in the company of your two friends all the time, you would have been tempted at some point." It was a statement, however the implied query wasn't lost on her.

"With Harry or Ron? That would feel, I don't know… incestuous or something. They're like brothers to me. We don't see each other that way," she explained. He nodded, propping himself up on his elbow.

Grabbing her wand, she _Accioed_ his clothes and set to work mending and cleansing the blood from them. He watched silently, bemused at how this attractive young witch had come to desire him.

Suddenly a lifetime of insecurities came crashing down on him. He had to know. Was she planning on using him, to embarrass or humiliate him at some point? He sat up, pulling the sheet tightly around his waist. "Miss Granger, just what is your purpose in seducing me?" he asked rather sharper than he intended, ignoring the fact that he had been the one doing the seducing.

She looked at him in the pre-dawn light, trying to gauge the emotions of this volatile man. She decided to feel him out a little before answering. "I'm not certain I understand your meaning, sir." She wisely kept to herself that he had started it.

"I mean, Miss Granger, that I am not unaware of my looks and nature. Why in Merlin's name would you even consider getting into bed with someone who could just as likely kill you? You don't seem to be the thrill seeking type."

Going on a hunch, she replied, "Answer a question for me first and I'll tell you." He gave her a scowl. She went on. Pointing at the rip in the fabric of his shirt, she asked, "How did you get hurt?"

"Antonin Dolohov insisted I instate him as a teacher at Hogwarts. I refused." He saw the alarm on her face at the mention of the name and recalled her injuries from the disaster at the Department of Mysteries the previous year. "Yes, Miss Granger, but Dolohov's specialty of attacking young girls doesn't usually involve his _wand_." She grimaced at the implied meaning from his emphasis on the word wand.

"Then you've answered your own question for me, sir." At his confused look, she continued, "You had to know he would hurt you, yet you didn't back down from your convictions. You are steadfastly loyal. You are gifted beyond measure. You are the most intelligent man I've ever met. You have a commanding presence that cannot be ignored even when you don't say a word." By this time her eyes were shining, and Snape could hardly breathe. He sat in stunned silence, trying to fathom how she found this significant enough to be alluring. "Sir, there are plenty of pretty boys out there, if that was what I wanted, but I have found them to be seriously lacking in all the ways you are not." She had finished repairing and cleaning his clothing and handed the items over to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.

Many thanks to my beta, sempra, for excellent work, as usual.

Her Gifts

Chapter 10

"How long have you felt this way, Miss Granger?" he asked quietly, noting she looked disconcerted at revealing as much as she had, though he detected no deceit in her expression.

"In truth, I have always felt tremendous respect for you and felt great admiration for you when you returned to You-Know-Who for Dumbledore, but the physical attraction part is fairly new." She jutted her chin defiantly, meeting his eyes.

"How new?" he pressed. He stood up, inadvertently exposing himself as the sheet fell away, to pull up his boxers. Hermione's gaze was drawn immediately and unbidden to his groin, and she flushed and turned away. He noticed but said nothing, smirking at her flustered reaction. It was his most attractive feature after all. She collected her thoughts and continued.

"Since last year when you taught Defense. I could sense your passion for the subject, even more so than for Potions. That passion invaded my dreams at night and started carrying over into my days," she admitted, feeling as if she had laid her soul bare for his scrutiny. "I would never have acted on it, though. I'm not brazen enough to try to force unwanted attentions on another person, and especially not your person." He raised his eyebrow in invitation to explain further. "Well, you don't exactly exude a desire for human contact, Professor. In fact, Dumbledore was the only person I ever saw put a hand on you."

He nodded in acknowledgment of her assumptions. "Very well. I must confess I never saw myself desiring you of all people. This last week has forced me to reconsider my previous perception of you. Your association to The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Thorn-In-My-Backside and your annoying habit of spouting knowledge prevented me from noticing anything else about you."

She laughed, not at all offended. "I haven't done that in years. At first, I did. But you must realize, being Muggle-born, I was so desperate to fit in that I didn't want anyone to realize I didn't belong. I was so enthralled with being a witch that I spent my entire summer before first year memorizing my text books. It became a habit. I couldn't get enough knowledge. I had to read everything I could get my hands on. Of course, my parents, being professionals in the Muggle world, encouraged me to excel. Frankly, yours were the only subjects in which I failed to become proficient."

"Of course," he cut in. "Being a Death Eater, I could hardly acknowledge your accomplishments without the Dark Lord finding out about it. You are the proof that the pure-blood stance is inherently flawed. If he knew how powerful you actually are, he would stop at nothing to extinguish your life." She paled slightly at this."That doesn't explain your exceedingly lengthy essays, however."

"That, I admit, was my secret indulgence," she smiled. "If I couldn't talk to the one person I found eminently more interesting than anyone else...," she trailed off, spreading her hands. "It felt almost like a one-sided conversation with you. I'm sorry if it annoyed you."

"Are you suggesting that your essays for the other teachers weren't overly long?" He asked skeptically.

"Sometimes, I imagine, if I was particularly intrigued with the topic. But not like yours," she confessed, chagrined.

He seemed to consider this for some minutes. He reflected that he really couldn't remember any of the other teachers mentioning having received exceedingly long essay assignments on a regular basis. "It seems I have misjudged your intent. What I found irritating was supposed to be flattering. I was mistaken. I am unused to flattery in such a form. Over my tenure I have received many overtures from students scheming for better marks. I concede that you hardly needed help to improve your grades."

At a loss for words for the first time in her life, Hermione merely nodded.

"Does my age not trouble you?" he suddenly posited, frowning.

Hermione's brows drew inward, giving the appearance of intense introspection. "Not as such, really. In the long term, our life expectancy being what it is, we can reasonably assume we have another hundred years or so of life to live, provided we aren't killed in the coming war. So no, your age isn't a factor. Does it bother you?" she countered.

Her answer unaccountably pleased him. He knew he ought to feel like a lecherous old man, but he didn't. He could imagine how the rest of society would react, but he wasn't much concerned with other people's opinions. Minerva would have kittens, most likely. He found the thought amusing. "Not as much as it probably should," he finally admitted, smirking. Hermione grinned back.

As Snape finished dressing, Hermione scourgified her sheets, removing any trace of his blood or black hair that may have been lost during the night. The sun was just starting to reflect on the windows of the building across the street. She could hear the dust bin truck coming up the block.

"The boys will be awake soon. I have to go down and start breakfast," she said. "If you are ready to leave, you may precede me down to the entryway." She glanced at him expectantly.

He took in her attire, scowling. "You intend to go downstairs dressed like that?"

Hermione smirked. "Like I said, we're only best friends. They don't see me like that. I don't think they have even noticed I've grown breasts, yet," she answered, coloring at her own frank words.

Severus swallowed down his sudden feeling of possessiveness for this startlingly fascinating young woman. "Still, a dressing gown would be more appropriate, Hermione," he said gently. He reached down and grabbed it off the chair, holding it open for her. As she slipped her arms into the sleeves, he pressed his nose to the side of her neck, inhaling deeply. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her from behind. She turned in his arms, sliding her own arms around his waist and returning the embrace. He reveled in the entirely foreign sensation of acceptance and warmth from this newly discovered affection. Begrudgingly releasing her, he bent and kissed her on the forehead. "I must leave now. I am expected back at the Dark Lord's compound at breakfast."

Hermione nodded, relinquishing her hold. "Please be careful, Severus," she pleaded, tears springing to her eyes as she momentarily grasped his hands. She rose on her tip-toes and pressed a brief kiss to his lips. His name from her lips sounded like hope to his ears.

Severus was touched by her open display of concern on his behalf . Gaining his composure, he pulled out his wand, released the wards on the room and disillusioned himself. Hermione opened her door and checked that the hallway was empty before allowing him to exit. They made their way to the front entry without notice. At the foot of the stairs, he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her around toward the sitting room and out of view of the first floor stairway landing. He pulled her into a fiercely passionate kiss, pouring his years of pent up frustration into it. Hermione moaned quietly as he pressed for, and was granted, access to her mouth.

The kiss ended as quickly as it started. Severus swiftly exited the house, leaving Hermione feeling suddenly bereft and uncomfortably aroused. Fanning herself, she crossed the entry and descended the steps into the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.

My humble appreciation to my beta, sempra, for her support and critique, pointing out my errors.

Her Gifts

Chapter 11

Severus Apparated to Malfoy Manor with a previously unknown lightness about his heart. Before entering the house, he carefully schooled his features to cool indifference. He made his way to the parlor, noticing no one around. His sharp knock on the carved mahogany door brought Wormtail.

"Snape," Wormtail acknowledged, backing away and letting Severus into the room.

Severus walked into the room, dropping to his knees and bowing before Voldemort. "My Lord," he uttered.

"Severusss. I'm delighted to see you so well after Dolohov's little indiscretion last evening. I assure you hisss appalling behavior hasss been dealt with accordingly," Voldemort hissed. "After all, I can't have anyone attacking my Headmaster now, can I?" Voldemort placed his hand on Snape's head condescendingly. "Rise, Severusss, and join me for breakfast."

"I thank you, my Lord," Snape reverently answered. Voldemort waved him toward the dining room. He walked steadily before the Dark Lord, his eyes not missing anything as he went. Wormtail followed behind them.

As they seated themselves at the table, Severus took a quick mental attendance of the room. Dolohov was absent, as he expected. Bellatrix and Rodolfus were seated to the Dark Lord's left. To their left were Rabastan, McNair, Crabbe, and Knott. Severus seated himself to Voldemort's right, alongside Malfoy and Narcissa. To her right was Draco, who looked decidedly ill. Beside Draco sat Vincent Crabbe Jr. and Gregory Goyle Jr. and Sr., who sat at the other end of the table. He was scrutinized by the other guests as he sat. Apparently his recovery was unexpected.

"Severusss, I am glad you have recovered from last night's fracasss. I was just debating who would be able to replace you at the school in September. Luciusss here was telling me of hisss desire to sit at the Head Table," Voldemort stated, obviously attempting to incite a reaction out of either of them.

Lucius blanched. "I assure you, my Lord, I was only suggesting it as a possible alternative in the unlikely event Severus was not able to fulfill your request. I have no desire to unseat him," he placated, glancing at Snape to assure him.

"You needn't worry, my Lord. I am sufficiently recovered and will continue to do as you request." Snape wasn't fooled by Voldemort's goading. Lucius coveted Snape's high position and would do anything he could to please Voldemort in order to gain back the respect that he had lost in the Department of Mysteries disaster and Draco's failure to kill Dumbledore. The Malfoy's social standing was slipping. If the Dark Lord lost the battle, they might never recover from the loss. Lucius knew his and his family's lives were in great danger no matter who won. Snape held out some small hope that his former friends would come out of the impending war unharmed. The madman in their midst practically guaranteed they would not come out of it unscathed, however.

Changing subjects, Voldemort turned his attention on Draco. "Young Malfoy, I understand you have a respectable strength for potions ability," he began. It was not a question. Draco forced himself to face Voldemort's eyes.

"Yes, my Lord. Uncle Severus is a very good teacher," he managed to voice without stuttering. He glanced briefly at his father, who nodded imperceptibly.

"Severusss, what are your thoughtsss on Draco's ability?" Voldemort hissed.

Snape considered quickly the response Voldemort was looking for, trying to gauge his desires. "Draco had considerable talent before ever arriving at Hogwarts, my Lord. I am certain Lucius started his training at a very early age. If he applied himself, he could be a Potions Master in due course."

"I desire you to take him on as an apprentice. I will still need a potioneer after you are appointed Headmaster. I fear your duties at the school may hinder your ability to supply my potions. Of course, you will still be required to develop new potions, but I believe you can train young Malfoy to brew my regular potions to free up some of your time," the Dark Lord stated.

"As you wish, my Lord." Severus took note of Draco's wide eyes and fortuitously diverted the Dark Lord's gaze to Lucius. "It will be my honor to teach your son my trade, Lucius. I trust you will find this an agreeable occupation for a Malfoy?"

"I am delighted, Severus," Lucius smiled, acknowledging the subtle way Severus had redirected Voldemort's attention from a terrified Draco. The current situation meant a temporary reprieve, at least for Draco. For this, Lucius was glad to be in Severus's debt.

"Very good. I expect you will draw up the necessary paperwork to be submitted to the Ministry, Severusss. You will take Draco to your home to train him. You know which potions he will be required to brew regularly for me. I will expect to hear from you on hisss progresss," Voldemort commanded. He stood from the table, and as one, all of the occupants rose as well. "Stay, enjoy your meals with your brothers. I require only Wormtail." The cringing little man scuttled to Voldemort's side, sliding the chair further out of his way. Everyone settled back into their places as the Dark Lord and the rat retired from the room.

"Draco, you will need to pack your necessary belongings as soon as possible. I had intended to return to my home later this morning," Severus directed. Draco nodded and left the table, followed by Narcissa, who directed a thankful smile in Severus's direction.

"I will have him ready for departure shortly," Narcissa murmured. Snape inclined his head in approval.

Snape leisurely ate his breakfast, reflecting on the turn of events over the last several minutes. When Lucius set aside his serviette, Severus rose to join him as he left the dining room.

"I am in your debt, Severus," Lucius spoke softly when the door had closed quietly behind him. "If you are ever in need, it will be my privilege to assist in any way I can."

"Draco is still my godson, is he not?"

"Of course," said Lucius, uncertain where Severus was leading.

"I am duty bound, Lucius, to see to Draco's welfare to the best of my ability. Even without Narcissa's vow, I would have done the same. He is the closest to family I have left."

"Forgive me, Severus. I should have realized that," Lucius said, frowning at himself. After a brief pause, he brightened. "I am pleased you are well this morning. You continue to astound me with your resourcefulness. I can only hope Draco will learn much from you, my friend." Lucius gripped Snape's shoulder in a gesture of familiarity. "Come. Let's have a walk around the grounds while Draco packs."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

My heartfelt thanks to my beta, sempra, for her unwavering assistance in making this story readable for the public.

Her Gifts

Chapter 12

Six weeks after the Final Battle, the wizarding world was well on its way to recovery. The dead had been buried and mourned, the injured were recuperating or rehabilitating, and Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and Diagon Alley had begun rebuilding. The emotional healing was, naturally, much longer in coming.

The euphoria Hermione had felt as she kissed Ron after he had managed to open the Chamber of Secrets to obtain the basilisk fangs had disappeared with the battle in which they were soon engaged. When Fred had been killed, it affected Ron and the rest of the Weasleys profoundly. Their resolve was strengthened, but their emotional balance was deeply shaken. Ron had not approached Hermione again, which was just as well, since she rather regretted her impetuous actions. She loved Ron, really she did, just not in _that _way.

Harry had become so depressed with the deaths of so many people he loved that he had decided to spend some time away on an extended vacation in a remote village in Italy. He took Ginny along with him, with the Weasleys' blessings. Hermione exchanged letters with them frequently, and the tone of Harry's most recent letters had sounded far more encouraging.

Hermione's parents were still in Australia, and there they would remain until the Ministry, now run by Kingsley Shacklebolt, felt it would be safe for them to return. It was hard for her knowing they didn't remember her, but she couldn't risk returning their memories until she could safely bring them home.

The rest of the wizarding world seemed to be in an endless state of celebration now that Voldemort was gone for good. There were parties, galas, formal teas, dances, picnics, banquets and all manner of dinners to attend. Hermione went to a few in the beginning, but without Harry or Ron there, she was constantly asked to give a few words, meet this or that dignitary, and shake hands with hundreds of people she had never met. She decided to forgo attending any more for the foreseeable future.

The truth was, after hearing Harry proclaim Severus Snape as a hero for the Order and defending him to the press and the Ministry, Hermione felt very sad that Snape wasn't experiencing the gratitude and recognition that should have been his for the work he had done, the risks he'd taken, and the sacrifices he'd made.

But Severus Snape was, even now, paying for his mistakes. Trapped in a perpetual coma since being collected from the Shrieking Shack, he had yet to show any sign of improvement. Madam Pomfrey had been astounded that he was still alive when Kreacher had brought him to Hogwarts infirmary, his clothes drenched in blood and looking paler than Nearly Headless Nick.

As soon as the battle was over, Hermione had reminded Harry that Professor Snape's body was still in the Shrieking Shack, and Harry had summoned Kreacher, who had gratefully gone to collect Severus, expressing his honor at helping one of Master Regulus's friends. Kreacher's quick thinking, and the house-elf's ability to Apparate into Hogwarts, insured Professor Snape bypassed the Aurors searching the grounds for Death Eaters.

Harry had immediately contacted Kingsley Shacklebolt, upon hearing of Snape's survival from Kreacher, to begin the process of clearing Snape's name. Within the month, all charges against him had been dropped. Harry had reluctantly shown Snape's memories to Kingsley and a closed hearing of the Wizengamot. Kingsley had sealed the testimony and secured a wand oath from every member of the Wizengamot for their silence regarding Snape's private memories. A carefully worded statement was issued to the press, citing Snape's unrelenting service to Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix throughout the past eighteen years.

No one knew what Professor Snape had done to stay alive despite such a devastating injury, but the Aurors had conducted a thorough search of the Shrieking Shack and his home at Spinner's End for any clues. Nothing had been found.

Hermione spent an hour or two every day visiting Snape's bedside. She read him articles from _The Daily Prophet _or various professional journals to which she knew he had subscribed. Sometimes she read him Harry's letters or just told him about her day or the extensive refurbishing underway at the castle. Occasionally, one of the other teachers would drop by for a brief visit as well.

Snape had received a few letters from Draco Malfoy, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to open his personal mail, so they went unread. After the third such missive arrived, Hermione wrote to Draco, letting him know about Snape's condition with the expectation that Draco would likely throw it away without even opening it. A day later, Hermione received her own letter from Draco, informing her of his house arrest, which was the reason he was unable to visit Snape in person, and asking whether, if it wasn't be too much trouble, would she mind opening his letters and reading them to Snape for him?

So Hermione spent the next afternoon reading Draco's now four letters to Uncle Severus. That bit shocked her somewhat, so she wrote a brief letter to Draco later that same afternoon.

_Malfoy,_

_I know it's none of my business, and you are perfectly right to tell me to bugger off if you like, but _

_how is Professor Snape your uncle?_

_Just curious, _

_Hermione Granger_

She was surprised that he didn't take offense and answered her letter promptly.

_Granger, _

_He's not, he's my Godfather. _

_How is he doing, by the way? I have no way to find out except through you, so if you wouldn't mind, _

_I would appreciate it if you would let me know. My only conversations lately are with house-elves. _

_Thank you in advance,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione had no trouble being courteous. She took the time to write a lengthy description of Snape's condition, various tests that were run, the lack of clues at Spinner's End, and all the potions and spells that had been tried. She even went so far as to let Draco know that she held no hard feelings against him, and that she fully understood the predicament he had been in during their sixth year and after. Doing this for Draco actually made Hermione's heavy heart feel slightly better. She sent the letter off the next morning, only to receive another prompt reply.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

All cudos go to Sempra, for making me fix this to make it readable.

Her Gifts

Chapter 13

_Dear Hermione, _

_May I call you Hermione? I thank you for your kind words. I didn't think anyone would ever really _

_forgive me for my actions sixth year._

_If you can manage it, I would welcome a visit from you at the manor sometime. Just give your name _

_to the house-elf, and he will see you in. I've only had Aurors for company lately, so a new face _

_would be a great distraction._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Draco_

Hermione made arrangements to visit the following weekend. Draco extended his invitation to stay for both Saturday and Sunday. Hermione packed her bag on Friday evening after her regular visit to Snape's bedside. She informed Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall of her plans and Apparated to Malfoy Manor after breakfast the next morning.

The house-elf who greeted Hermione at the door wore a perfectly clean tea towel with the Malfoy monogram on the chest. Hermione was familiar with how the Malfoys had treated Dobby, but she noticed no cowering or subservient behavior from this particular elf. She was led into the study, thankfully by-passing the lounge where she had been tortured by Bellatrix several months ago.

Draco entered just a few minutes later, smirking at Hermione's shocked expression. Draco's hair, once so long and gloriously sleek, was now cut very short in what would pass easily as a Muggle military haircut.

"Your hair!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why did you cut it off?" She looked utterly dumb-founded.

"I wanted to distance myself from my past. Also, it was a very pure-blood style, and I wanted to break away from that mindset. What do you think of my Muggle clothes?" he asked, spinning around for her to get a good look.

"Very spiffy." She agreed, smiling. "Where did you get them?"

"I transfigured them from memory. I just tried to copy what I remembered some of the Gryffindors wearing at the weekends. Do they look all right?" Draco seemed to sincerely want her opinion.

"They look quite good. I can probably dig up a mail order catalog or two for you of the latest styles if you'd like? My parents do a lot of shopping that way. It's difficult to get away from their practice for ordinary shopping sometimes," she offered.

"Yes, I'd like that. You know how I like to be fashionable." He grinned at her, waving her into a chair while he sat opposite.

She laughed. "Yes, I do. How've you been, Draco?" she asked, turning the conversation more serious.

"Do you hear from your parents?"

"I receive almost daily letters from them both. They're holding up as well as can be expected. Mother will be out in two and a half months. Father has to remain in Azkaban until at least the first of the new year. That's when the Wizengamot plans to re-evaluate his case. He is trying to get past his mistakes. He was raised by very racist pure-bloods, you know. So was Mother, but she was isolated from the baser talk," he explained. "Pure-blood talk was very common in Slytherin House, especially when he was in school. I had a different perspective. I saw you and Justin Finch-Fletchley excelling in school, so I realized pretty early that some of what they were saying was pure crap, but I wanted so much to believe that my father was right."

"I feel that a large part of growing up is looking at all sides of an issue and deciding for yourself where you stand. I have given a lot of thought to how the war was handled, by both the Order and the Ministry. I can't say I agree with some of their decisions over the years," Hermione confessed.

"I had already come to the conclusion that I wanted no part in Voldemort's new world in sixth year, but my parents' lives were at stake, as well as my own. But when I faced Professor Dumbledore on the tower, I couldn't go through with it. I had no hate for the old man. My so-called prejudices were mimicked from what I'd been taught, not what I actually felt." He snapped his fingers, and a different house-elf appeared instantly. "Would you care for tea, Hermione?"

"Yes, that would be lovely, thank you." She smiled warmly at the elf, who astonished Hermione by smiling back, pouring delicious smelling tea into a delicate teacup. She directed a questioning glace at Draco.

"Dobby was my father's personal elf. He was treated quite badly most of the time, especially when Voldemort was around. Father didn't have a lot of interaction with most of our other elves," Draco explained.

"You know, sometimes Muggles come home from a bad day at work and kick their dog. I suppose it's something like that, yes?" Hermione frowned, feeling a bit nauseous at that comparison.

"They kick dogs? Maybe they are a little barbaric after all," Draco mused.

"Well, there are laws against it, and if they are caught, their dog is taken away from them, and they have to pay heavy fines and such. If it's blatant enough, they sometimes go to jail, too. So, I guess you could say it's frowned upon in any culture," Hermione offered. She sipped her tea and sought a change of topic. Blessedly, Draco provided one.

"Were you present when Uncle Severus was hurt? I had read in _The Daily Prophet_ that you were."

"Yes, Harry and Ron and I were there. Oh, it was awful, Draco!" she exclaimed. "So much blood, and he was clutching at his neck, trying to staunch to flow." Remembering it vividly, she shook her head as if trying to clear away the image.

"How did you know where they were?" he asked.

"Harry had a mental link to Voldemort, through that scar on his forehead," she divulged. "Sometimes, he could sense or see what Voldemort was doing. He saw Voldemort forcing you to do awful things, and he knew where he was sometimes too. That's how we knew to go to the Shrieking Shack. Harry could see Voldemort telling your father to fetch Professor Snape." She set her cup and saucer down on the side table and sat back in her chair. "After Voldemort left the room, we snuck out of our hiding place to go to him. That's when he gave Harry the memories," she finished.

"Memories?" Draco asked, confused.

"Yes, didn't you know? It was always Dumbledore's and Snape's plan to give Harry the rest of the truth before Harry went up against Voldemort. If we hadn't been there, we might have lost the war. The memories he gave Harry explained nearly everything he did for the Order and why," Hermione explained.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

My eternal thanks to Sempra, for excellent beta work.

Her Gifts

Chapter 14

"Why did he do it? Go against Voldemort, I mean," Draco clarified.

"He felt responsible for Lily and James Potter's deaths. I don't know any more than what Harry told Voldemort at the final battle. Harry kept Professor Snape's secrets as much as he could. Harry intends to return them to him as soon as he wakes up." Hermione gave Draco an apologetic smile.

"I only wish he would have told me. I didn't want to be a Death Eater, you know? It would have been helpful to know Uncle Severus didn't want to be one, either," Draco sulked.

"Don't you see, though? He couldn't very well tell anyone. His duplicity could have been discovered. He would have been killed otherwise. And he wouldn't have been able to help Harry defeat Voldemort if he was dead." Exasperated, Hermione felt a little like she was coddling a petulant child.

"I get it, all right? Voldemort was a very skilled Legilimens. But you knew about him, though, right? That he was a spy for Dumbledore?"

"We knew, but only because of the Order. We were forbidden to talk about it outside of ourselves. And he was really quite good at it. Half the Order didn't trust him, including Harry and Ron," Hermione revealed. "It was only after Harry saw the memories that he truly trusted Professor Snape."

"What about you? Did you trust him?" He scrutinized her, picking up on the fact she had omitted herself.

"Yes, I did. But I had several interactions with him that Harry and Ron don't know about," she told him.

He was intrigued. "Really? Such as?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Do you remember back in our fifth year when Deloris Umbridge was running the school?" Draco nodded. "Well, she had been giving Harry detentions repeatedly, and she had this quill. Did you hear of it?" At his head shake, she continued. "Well, this quill didn't use ink, you see. You wrote on the parchment, but it was like you were scratching it into the back of your own hand. The words on the parchment appeared in your own blood. As you finished your line, the mark would fade on the back of your hand, but after repeated lines, it would get incredibly sore. Harry still has the words _I will not tell lies _permanently written on his hand. That's when the Ministry refused to acknowledge Voldemort had returned, and Harry was very vocal in expressing his opinion on the matter. Well, anyway, Professor Snape taught me how to make strained Essence of Murtlap Tentacles to ease the pain, and I hadn't even told him about it," Hermione explained. "Also, he loaned me books from his personal library. And he stayed with me as a chaperone at Headquarters before fifth year when no one else was available. We talked sometimes."

"What else?" he pressed.

"Well, when we started our search for the Horcruxes, we spent several weeks at Order Headquarters, well, what used to be Headquarters. After Professor Dumbledore's death, the Fidelity charm on the house was compromised, so it had to be abandoned. Anyway, while we were there plotting our infiltration of the Ministry, Professor Snape snuck in whilst Disillusioned. I confronted him when Harry and Ron were out and forced him to show himself. We had two lengthy visits during those weeks. He could have got in anytime and brought the Death Eaters or Voldemort with him. That's how I knew I could trust him. He told me the whole truth about Dumbledore's death, and I even helped him when he came to me badly injured when Dolohov attacked him."

"I remember that last bit. Dolohov hit him with a _Sectumsempra _that should have killed him. I'm impressed. He showed up for breakfast the next morning like nothing had happened the night before," he stated. Hermione flushed, remembering what had almost happened. Draco didn't miss it. "What else happened, Granger?"

"Nothing special," she muttered, blushing even deeper.

"Spill it. You can't lie to save your skin," he teased.

"Honestly, Draco, nothing really happened. It's not as if anything would've ever happened at all if he hadn't been half out of it. He fell asleep in my bed, and, well, he got a little cuddly in the morning, that's all."

"You _slept _with him?" he gaped at her, clearly shocked.

"Well, he sort of clung to me when he fell asleep after the potions. And besides, where was I supposed to sleep? If I hadn't slept in my own room, Harry and Ron would have been suspicious. He left in the morning, and that was the whole of it." _Mostly, _she thought to herself.

"If you believe that, you're more naive than I thought, Granger. He's a Slytherin. If he didn't mean it, it wouldn't have happened. I'd say you've got an admirer if I didn't know any better," he grinned.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a bit apprehensively.

"Well, you're the Gryffindor Princess, aren't you? What self-respecting Slytherin would want to have anything to do with you? Not to mention you're a swotty little thing. Why, to be even caught talking to you would be detrimental to a person's standing in our House, wouldn't it?" he teased her good-naturedly. "Seriously, though, Hermione, you really need to watch yourself. If you aren't interested, you have to remove yourself from his presence. I don't want to see him hurt anymore," he warned her.

She sucked in her lower lip and considered that. "What if I am, though? Interested, I mean?" She pinked a little at the admission and fidgeted with her sleeves.

Draco smirked. "Just keep doing whatever you've been doing. It seems to be working out alright." Draco stood from his seat. "Come on, let's go out for a walk in the gardens. I'm feeling a bit cooped-up." He offered his hand, and Hermione took it. Tucking her hand into his elbow, they strolled together through the beautiful rose gardens and along the footpaths that crisscrossed the estate, Draco pointing out various flora and fauna that his mother had selected to grace the expansive grounds along the way.

That evening after dinner, Draco asked Hermione for a favor.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

All Hail Sempra, my wonderfully picky beta, who makes me explain myself.

Her Gifts

Chapter 15

_That evening after dinner, Draco asked Hermione for a favor._

"I know this is probably going to sound weird, but do you think you might consider letting me look at some of your memories in a Pensieve? Nothing personal, just maybe what happened after you escaped the manor. I was so worried when I couldn't convince my parents and Aunt Bella I didn't know who you were. I'd just like to know how all that turned out," he ventured.

"Um, okay, I guess. You won't know who some of the people are in the memories, though. I won't go in with you. It was terrifying enough living through it," she added. Draco agreed and showed Hermione to his father's office where the family Pensieve was kept.

Hermione debated putting in Nagini's attack on Professor Snape and finally elected to do it since Draco was the closest to family that Snape had. Draco was present at the final battle, so Hermione didn't put those memories in. She told him Nagini's attack on Professor Snape was in the Pensieve, so he could leave before it started if he didn't wish to see it.

So, as Hermione perused the incredible Malfoy library, Draco immersed himself in her memories, gaining first hand knowledge of the break-in at Gringotts', the honorable death of Dobby, his family's former elf, and the tremendous bravery of his former enemy, Harry Potter.

Several hours later, Draco emerged from his father's office badly shaken. He collapsed into the chair next to her. Hermione _Accioed _Firewhisky and two glasses.

"Alright, Draco?" she asked quietly, studying his face, his solemn eyes. She handed him a half-full glass and took a sip of her own.

"Yeah. You were right. It was bloody awful. He just stood there and accepted it, like he was waiting for it to happen. I'd have been kicking and screaming, I think. Why do you suppose he did that, Hermione? Did he want to die?" Draco looked like he was about to be sick, or cry. He swallowed a bracing gulp of the Firewhisky.

"I think he was resigned to his probable death. He had been a spy for nearly twenty years. Spies don't usually have very long lifespans, you know? He had a purpose, a life goal. He felt he needed to atone for Lily Potter's death, and he was willing to die to pay for his part in it. He really loved her, Draco," she said softly.

"Then why did he hate Harry so much?"

"Well, my guess is it was two-fold, actually. First of all, Harry looked like his father, the man who took Lily away from Professor Snape. And secondly, Lily _died, _protecting Harry. She gave her life so that Harry could live. Professor Snape couldn't get past losing Lily in either of those scenarios. Even though Harry was only a baby and had no choice in his mother's decision, Professor Snape still resented Harry for living when his mother had not. I believe that is also why he was so hard on Neville," she stated.

"I don't follow," Draco puzzled. "What does Neville Longbottom have to do with it?"

"Well, the prophesy didn't name Harry as the one to vanquish the Dark Lord. It only said that his parents had thrice defied him and that he would be born at the end of the seventh month. If Voldemort had decided that Neville was the one, Lily might not have died. Granted, she would probably be in the permanent spell-damage ward at St. Mungo's with permanent brain damage, instead," w_here Neville's parents are_, she thought, "but she'd still be alive."

Draco was quiet for sometime after that, contemplating all that he had learned. Hermione watched the flickering flames in the hearth, lost in her own thoughts.

"Well, I'm glad Voldemort picked Potter. I'd hate to think how this all would have turned out if the wizarding world had put its faith in Neville Longbottom. Nothing against Neville, you understand, but he's not like Harry, is he? As much as I disliked him in school, I have to admit he was never afraid of anything," Draco commented. "I've left your memories in the Pensieve in the office for when you're ready to collect them."

"Thank you, but I think I'll leave them there tonight, if that's all right. Maybe I'll be able to sleep without the nightmares for once," Hermione shuddered. "Harry may be brave, but I was mostly just terrified."

"You were incredibly brave, also, Granger. I watched you in those memories. You three did things I never could have done. Breaking into Gringott's? Riding a dragon? I mean, really, what were you thinking?" he joked. "If you're ready, I'll show you up to your room now."

Hermione nodded and followed him through the pleasantly appointed halls to her room for the night.

As she fell asleep, she thought over Draco's observations about her almost-relationship with Severus Snape. If he never came out of his coma, it made little difference what she did. Although she spent nearly every afternoon with him at his bedside, no one knew for certain if he actually knew she was there. Her memories of a warm and tender kiss swirled through her mind as she drifted into her first night's sleep without nightmares in over a year.

She awakened later than usual the next morning, thoroughly refreshed. Smiling at her good luck, she scurried to her ensuite bathroom and turned on the shower. She delighted in the wonderful scents of the hair products and toiletries provided. The Malfoy wealth apparently went as far as supplying the best possible amenities for house guests. She noticed the bottles were not marked with brand names.

Hermione was summoned to breakfast by a house-elf after she had brushed and plaited her hair into submission. As she descended the stairs, Draco came out of the office.

"Did you want to restore your memories before we eat, Hermione?" he asked, standing aside so she could enter.

"I suppose I must," she sighed. "It wouldn't do for just anyone to see them." As she passed him, Draco sniffed the air.

"I haven't smelled that scent since before the battle," he commented. "My mother used it almost daily."

"It is rather lovely. I noticed the bottles aren't marked. Does she have it specially made?"

"Actually, Uncle Severus made it for her. I'm sure she's missing it terribly in Azkaban," he said, following her to the Pensieve on the desk. He watched as she lifted the memories from the bowl to her temple.

Hermione shuddered and grimaced as the last of the memories slipped back into place. "That last memory will never get easier until Professor Snape is back to himself again," she stated, shaking her head sadly.

"So, fix him," Draco retorted. At her stunned look, he went on, "Use that vaunted brain of yours and figure out what's happened to him. If anyone can figure this out, it's you, Granger." He grinned at her and, offering his arm, led her to the breakfast table.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

Many thanks for exacting beta-work to Sempra, the Queen of the Betas.

Her Gifts

Chapter 16

They ate heartily, Hermione joking over Draco's preference for Eggs Benedict. Draco didn't understand the reference until Hermione explained to him about the Muggle turn-coat Benedict Arnold. He flushed a little at the comparison, but smiled wryly. He was much easier to get along with now than when they had been in school.

"How long is your house arrest?" Hermione queried.

"At least until my mother is released. They haven't given me a date, yet. I suppose I'll have to hire a tutor if I'm not allowed to return to school once it reopens."

"I hadn't thought of that. I may choose to self-study. That's an option Professor McGonagall has been considering for the seventh years who haven't sat their N.E.W.T.s. I honestly don't think many will bother at this point. I know Harry and Ron won't," she revealed. "I tried to keep them up to date while we were hunting Horcruxes, but they really weren't interested. I can't blame them, though. With all the mortal peril, who had time to study Transfiguration and Charms?"

"We could study together, here, if you'd like, with or without a tutor. If we need help, we'll get one for the both of us," he offered.

Hermione brightened. Smiling, she said she'd think about it, but already she was liking the idea. Draco had always been very intelligent: he just hadn't applied himself very much at school. He seemed much more enthusiastic about his education now.

They spent the rest of the morning touring the manor. Draco showed her the beautiful paintings and sculptures accumulated by various Blacks and Malfoys through the centuries. The architecture of the house was breathtaking in itself. Hermione politely declined to see the lounge, and after a moment of confusion, Draco blushed and apologized, deeply embarrassed.

"Forget it, Draco. You tried to protect me, us, I mean. I'd just like to put it in the past. I'll just avoid that room, if it's all the same to you," she proposed. They continued their tour, slightly subdued for several minutes.

"Have you heard about any of the students who were injured? They don't put much in the newspaper," Draco inquired as they settled on the cushioned wicker chairs in his mother's greenhouse. The dead had been listed daily for the first week, but the injured were afforded their privacy.

"Well, a lot of the students had left the grounds, except for the sixth and seventh year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Some of the Ravenclaws had stayed behind, too. I know Padma lost a leg, and Lavender was bitten by Fenrir Greyback. She was turned, poor girl. I know what Remus went through being a werewolf. I can't imagine how Lavender's going to handle it." Hermione had never got on well with Lavender, but she felt bad for her nonetheless. "I haven't heard about any others."

Draco opened his mouth and shut it again, apparently uneasy with the description of the fates of his fellow classmates. "I know Uncle Severus made Wolfsbane potion for Professor Lupin. Who's going to make it for Lavender?" he finally ventured.

"She's been getting it from St Mungo's these last few months, but it's very expensive," Hermione conveyed.

"We could make it for her. You're great at potions, and I've watched Uncle Severus make it a few times, so I can help. I know he was working on a cure while we were in hiding after we escaped the school at the end of sixth year. I think he actually liked Professor Lupin."

"Why do you think he was working on a cure?" Hermione asked. She really missed Remus, but it warmed her heart to think Professor Snape had continued to try to cure him.

"He was secretive sometimes when I would come into the lab. I asked him what he was working on, and that's what he told me. I don't think he told me all of it, though. I'm almost certain he was hiding something," Draco deduced. He grew quiet for a few moments, staring off into the middle distance as if remembering.

In a brilliant flash of sudden intuition such as she hadn't experienced since sussing out the creature in the Chamber of Secrets was a basilisk, Hermione knew what had happened. "That's it!" Hermione exclaimed, startling Draco. "Draco, you have to let me see those memories! That's what he was really working on. The reason he's still alive and in a coma. He was experimenting on himself," she reasoned, fairly bouncing in her exuberance. "That's why he's unresponsive to all medical treatments. He's done something the Mediwizards and Healers haven't seen before."

"Why wouldn't he want me to know, though?" He wasn't as easily convinced.

"Because it was probably dangerous and untried, and he didn't want anyone to interfere," she contended. "It was likely very risky, and he knew you would try to stop him."

"He was right, I would have," Draco stated firmly. "Let's go to the office. I'll let you see the memory, but I'm coming along."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

As always, fabulous beta work performed by the talented Sempra.

Her Gifts

Chapter 17

Falling into Draco's memory was a new experience for Hermione. The disorientation associated with the viewing of someone else's memory had been described to her by Harry, but his account of it had left out the little detail of vertigo.

As they watched memory-Draco enter memory-Snape's lab, Hermione noticed the professor quickly gather up his parchments, shut his journal and pluck something off his lab table and stuff it in his robe pocket. Certain it was important, she made her way across the lab to him. She stared at his pocket, hoping for a glimpse of whatever it was.

"Draco," Snape greeted him.

"Uncle Severus," memory-Draco responded. "What're you working on?"

"My work is private, Draco, you know that."

"I know, I'm just bored. If I was back at Hogwarts, I'd be practicing Quidditch about now," memory-Draco grumbled. "Isn't there anything in here I can do? Crush some ingredients or something?"

Hermione and Draco watched the scene play out and exited the Pensieve.

"You saw something?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but I don't know what it was. Can we go in again? I want to go in before you. I'm going to run over to his lab table as soon as I enter the memory to see what he's hiding, if possible," Hermione answered. "I got a little dizzy on landing the first time," she admitted.

"That used to happen to me, sometimes. Maybe if we go in together, I can steady you. Or I can run over instead to see what he's hiding," he offered.

"Well…let me give it a try, first. If I can't do it, we'll switch, okay?" Draco nodded, and Hermione sank back into the memory, with Draco following after.

The sense of vertigo was just as bad the second time. Hermione was unable to stagger to her feet fast enough to see what Snape put in his pocket. They exited and tried again. This time Draco took the lead. By the time Hermione had straightened up, Draco was standing at Snape's side, inventorying the items he saw being hastily stashed away.

When they left the memory, Draco smirked. "How's your stomach, Granger?"

Hermione was getting quite green after their third trip. She collapsed into a chair and closed her eyes, willing the nausea to fade. "Did you get a good look?" she finally managed to ask.

"Yep. I even know where everything is," he declared smugly. Hermione snapped open her eyes and leaned forward, gesturing for Draco to elaborate. "Well, his journal and parchments were in his lab at his house, of course. But the pouch he stuffed in his pocket is here, in the room he sometimes stays in. He left it in his robes, and the house-elves found it when they collected the laundry."

Hermione jumped to her feet. "Show me," she insisted, pulling Draco out of his chair. Draco grumbled a bit about it being elf-work, but they made their way upstairs to Snape's visitor's quarters. Draco walked across the room to the bureau and opened the top drawer, lifting out a very familiar brown velvet drawstring bag with a perfume logo imprinted on it.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

Beta credit goes to Sempra, as always, for dealing with my misplaced commas, etc.

Her Gifts

Chapter 18

The brilliant smile on Hermione's face as Draco brought the bag over to her disconcerted him.

"You already know what this is?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I gave it to him two years ago. Put your hand in the bag," she encouraged with a mischievous grin.

Draco complied. His expression of bewilderment made her giggle. "What is it?" He peered into the bag cautiously.

"Magical seeds I found on vacation. I wonder what he was doing with them, though. I never asked him about them after I sent them to him," she confided. "He'll likely be angry with me for telling you about them. He swore me to secrecy, that I wouldn't do any more investigations on them or discuss them with anyone. But you need to know about them if we're going to figure out what he did to survive. Can I get a wand oath from you, Draco, that you won't divulge what I tell you and that you won't interfere in Snape's ownership of the seeds?" To her surprise, he tapped her wand with his with no hesitation.

Hermione took the bag from him and dumped the contents into her hand. None of the seeds were missing. She replaced them in the bag and requested Draco keep them in a safe place and to return them to Snape when he awoke.

After explaining the origins of the seeds and what she had discovered about them, Draco suggested contacting Kingsley Shacklebolt to request Snape's potions journal.

Hermione jotted a short note to Kingsley, asking for permission to inspect the journal, and owled it off with a nondescript brown owl. This was Draco's suggestion, also. He explained that the Ministry might only have him under house arrest, but they still didn't trust him. It would be in their best interest not to bring too close attention to what they were trying to do.

After a delightful supper, Draco and Hermione said their goodbyes, and Hermione Apparated home to Grimmauld Place.

Two days later, a Ministry owl arrived, carrying a large parcel. Hermione detached the package, and the owl flew away without waiting for a treat. Opening the wrapping, she found Snape's journal along with the other parchments that were found with it in his lab. These were accompanied by a short note from Kingsley.

_Dear Hermione,_

_After nearly two months of investigation, the Auror department has been unable to find any useful information in these materials. Best of luck. Let me know if you find anything._

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Hermione went through the journal, examining page after page. She ascertained that Snape had been experimenting with well-known potions, such as Pepper-Up and Dreamless Sleep, by substituting ingredients. She had the impression he was altering them for people with sensitivity to some of the more harsh ingredients. It wasn't very exciting, except to people who couldn't take Pepper-Up or Dreamless Sleep. She spent some time going over the parchments next, determining they were arithmantic equations for the various potions experiments.

Dejected, she put the items into her bag to take to Draco the following day. Maybe he would see something or remember something when he looked them over. Sighing, she grabbed a book out of her bag and set to reading. When her eyes drifted shut for the third time, she got herself ready for bed. She slept fitfully, dreams of Snape glaring and snapping at her to use her brain and figure it out interspersed with her usual nightmares made her night a less than restful one.

She Floo-called Draco after breakfast, and he told her to come over.

Draco had much the same reaction as Hermione upon viewing the journal and parchments. "This isn't ground-breaking work. We're missing something important. If this really was all there was to it, he wouldn't have kept me from seeing it," he sniped. Scowling, he picked up one of the parchments. "You were top in our class in Arithmancy. Does this look correct to you?" He handed it over to Hermione and grabbed another one.

"No, it's not. He's got the value of the potion base wrong.....," she puzzled after examining the calculations for a few minutes. "That's not like him. He would never make a mistake like that."

"He's got it wrong on this one, too," Draco said as he handed it to her. They checked all of the parchments and found the same thing. "He's done something to the base," he stated emphatically. "That's the only explanation why he'd have the value wrong on every single equation."

"I bet he used the seeds in the preparation of the base!" Hermione exclaimed. She grabbed the journal, flipping to the back to his last entry. "Look! He was working on the Draught of Living Death! Imagine if he used the base made with the seeds and it intensified it or something," she speculated. "This is rather telling, isn't it? He's capitalized 'Potion Base' as an ingredient," she said, pointing it out on the page to Draco. "He never did that in school. We'll have to start where he did, by adapting the base."

"I wonder if there's any of it left at Spinner's End," Draco muttered, dreading the tedious experimenting to come. "We might have better luck analyzing it."

"I'll make a request to Kingsley when I get home. It might be expired, though. Potion base is only good for about six months," she pointed out. "If that's the case, we'll still have to figure it out on our own. It takes seven days to cure after infusion, so we might as well get a jump on it while we wait for the Ministry."

They gathered up Snape's journal and notes, and Draco led the way to the Malfoy's state-of-the-art lab, sunlit and well stocked, in the lower level of the west wing. He picked up the seeds from the warded safe in the cellar on the way.

They started six cauldrons of potion base. Each one was a variation of the original, some with seeds in, others without. They were going to try adding or removing the seeds at different times during the preparation, then mark what changes they encountered.

By half past six, all of the cauldrons were at the point of curing, so they retired to the dining room, exhausted. The house-elves had prepared another delicious, filling supper, and after eating their fill, they moved to the study to record the rest of their notes from their experiments.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

Sempra's special touch to these words make it all the better for your enjoyment.

Her Gifts

Chapter 19

Hermione excused herself to return home by eight o'clock, promising to send off a request to Kingsley as soon as she got there. She had kept a few of Snape's calculations to go over at home with her Arithmancy texts. She wanted to try reverse calculating his equations in an attempt to figure out what exactly he had done to the base. She knew it was a long shot, but she was willing to give it a try. Draco had scoffed that it was a waste of time. They needed his notes on the base itself, he had said. Hermione was certain those notes were carefully hidden, and they were unlikely to ever stumble upon them.

Hermione was as good as her word, sitting down in the Black library to pen her letter to Kingsley. She thought about how she wanted to word her request. She didn't want to tip their hand to the Ministry. She trusted Kingsley, but no one else. She finally decided she would ask for permission to visit Spinner's End . It was unlikely the Aurors would have removed the potion base from his lab if they didn't know what it was.

Three days later, Hermione was standing in the shabby front room of Spinner's End. Kingsley had posted an Auror guard outside the house to protect Snape's home. Luckily, they didn't accompany her into the house.

Taking a cursory look around the ground level, she found the hidden stairway entrance to the second floor propped open by a book. Tsking disapproval at the misuse of a book, Hermione picked it up and replaced it with a folded newspaper instead.

She lit her wand and ascended the rickety stairs. Her wandlight cast distorted shapes across the cracked plaster of the stairwell, making Hermione uneasy as she hastily climbed to the top. She poked her head into the first room. It was a spare bedroom filled with boxes and old, covered up furniture. The boxes had been searched thoroughly by the Aurors and were left open, with most of the contents haphazardly laying about.

Looking around the room at the belongings scattered so recklessly, Hermione felt saddened at the disrespect the searchers had shown of Professor Snape's personal property. Flicking her wrist, she carefully repacked the boxes, only casually noting the contents as they lifted and settled softly into their original places. There were old family pictures in one, tattered Muggle paperback books in another, and knick-knacks and outdated home decorations in another. One of the last boxes contained some of her professor's childhood toys. There were gobstones, Exploding Snap cards, dried up Play-dough, crayons and most fascinatingly, a James Bond spy kit, complete with a plastic replica pistol, a fake wristwatch with buttons that didn't really do anything, an invisible ink pen, and tiny binoculars. Smiling wistfully to herself, she imagined him as a little boy, playing with these things. _Ironic how he had turned out to be a spy as an adult_, she mused. She was struck by how similar they would have been as children. Where he had gobstones and magical playing cards, she had jacks, marbles and pixie sticks. And while he had James Bond toys, she'd had a Sherlock Holmes detective kit. But the other items were just the same. Interestingly, they had both had a toy microscope.

Sighing as she finished the last box, Hermione stacked the boxes neatly in a corner of the room and went on to the next door. The bathroom was tiny, with black and white tiles, a tub and shower combo, a chipped basin with a dripping faucet, and an ordinary toilet. It was remarkably clean, if not fashionable.

The master bedroom across the hall was apparently his most recently occupied room. There were dirty robes tossed over the back of the ladderback chair near the window. She was reminded, amusedly so, that her professor did not go nude under his robes, as his trousers, boxers and socks were pooled in a heap beside the chair as if he had just unfastened them and let them drop, stepping out of them as they'd hit the floor. Finding nothing of help here, she returned to the first floor to locate the lab.

Hermione took out her wand and uttered the Point Me spell to find the hidden door to Snape's lab. As she descended the stairs into the basement, musty from disuse, she allowed her mind to wander, imagining Snape spending his summers down here. It was all very familiar to her. She had, after all, visited it three times in Draco's memory.

She poked around in his stores, gaining a feel for the layout of the lab. She located a hidden bookshelf and paged through his old journals, taking some satisfaction in verifying the fact that he didn't capitalize potion base in his old notes. And his values for potion base were correct in these journals. He also seemed to have only recently begun leaving blank pages between experiments, as there were none in these journals.

Out of desperation she tried Summoning his notes on the altered potion base and was flabbergasted when they came flying out of another hidden bookshelf at her. She scrambled to his desk with the notes clutched tightly to her chest, almost afraid they would disappear if she loosened her hold. Spreading them out and anchoring the edges with heavy potions texts, she delved into the recipe with a barely contained exuberance.

One of Hermione's many talents was her eidetic memory. Professor Snape had often ridiculed her for quoting word for word from the textbooks, but she couldn't help it. It was what she saw in her mind, page number, footnotes and all. So she committed every line of Snape's notes to her impressive memory, put everything back where she found it, and left his lab exactly as it had been.

One of the Aurors checked her over when she came out to verify she hadn't taken anything, scanning her with his wand. She congratulated herself that she hadn't needed to remove any of Professor Snape's belongings. Expressing her thanks for their patience with her, she Apparated directly to Malfoy Manor.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

I hope you've enjoyed these latest installments. I credit my beta, Sempra, for her fine work, as usual. Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual. I will try my best to update more quickly.

Her Gifts

Chapter 20

Draco was anxiously pacing the floor of the study when Hermione was ushered in by Posey, the only house-elf whose name Hermione had found out. She had been the smiling elf who had served her tea on her first visit.

"I certainly hope you found something," Draco griped, "for as long as it took."

Hermione smirked at his surly behavior. "I'm happy to see you, too, Draco." He had the grace to look chastened, so she continued. "I found his notes in his lab."

Draco looked skeptically at her empty hands. "Well, where are they?"

Hermione walked to the desk and pulled out several sheets of parchment and a quill and ink pot from the drawers. Draco frowned, but didn't say anything as she made herself at home at his father's desk. She closed her eyes and started writing very fast. He came around to stand behind her, watching bemusedly as she filled page after page with Snape's spidery scrawl.

When she finally set down her quill and opened her eyes again, Draco whistled quietly between his teeth. "How'd you do that?"

Hermione tilted her head to the side, smiling coquettishly and fluttering her eyelashes. "It's a gift," was all she said, lifting her shoulders in a demure shrug.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "No wonder your essays were always so freakishly long," he drawled. Hermione just chuckled at him.

The two of them spent the next hour reading through the notes and trying to decipher some of the scribbles that Snape had certainly never meant anyone else to read. Translating most of his personalized shorthand, they stumbled over the ingredient list when all he had written had been the initials H.S. Deliberating for several minutes, Draco slapped his forehead.

"H.S. has to be the seeds! It's the only missing ingredient, and it's a secret, so he didn't want to spell it out. It's Hermione's Seeds." His expression was smug. Hers was shocked. Professor Snape referred to her as Hermione in his head. That was a rather revealing little factoid, wasn't it? Hermione felt a little smug herself.

None of the previous bases were salvageable, so they _evanescoed _the contents of the cauldrons and started on one with Snape's recipe. According to his notes, the curing time was ten days, so they didn't want to put it off any more than they were forced to. If they had erred in their translation of the notes, they would have to start over again.

Draco insisted she stay for supper, and afterward she Apparated home completely knackered.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.

My eternal thanks to Sempra for giving this the once-over. I have taken her comments into account and made some slight changes due to her suggestions. Any mistakes since her corrections are mine.

Her Gifts

Chapter 21

Visiting Headmistress McGonagall's office on the last Saturday before the start of term, Hermione sat sipping her tea, patiently awaiting Minerva's return. The Headmistress had been called out for a few minutes by Argus Filch, who had enumerable objections to policy changes since McGonagall's installment in office. Hermione heard their retreating footsteps on the foyer floor outside the office proper, and the sound of the spiral staircase taking them down to the corridor.

Her gaze was drawn to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore hanging behind the desk. His eyebrow lifted in question. "Miss Granger?" he began. Hermione straightened and nodded, peering at him in acknowledgment. "How is Severus, my dear? Minerva hasn't had much time to visit him, what with the school year about to commence."

"The same, I'm afraid, sir. I visit almost every day, and I haven't noticed any change whatsoever. How long do you suppose he will stay like that?" she asked. Dumbledore could see the worry lines etched into her forehead.

"Oh, I suspect until someone heals him," he replied in that infuriatingly vague way of his. "I've heard Poppy and Minerva discussing transferring him to a permanent long-term care facility," he reported, watching her carefully for her reaction. He wasn't disappointed. Hermione flinched visibly. "Poppy will be very busy shortly, with the students returning and updating her files and supplies."

"I'm very sad to hear that, sir. I don't suppose he has any family to take care of him?" she ventured. Her thoughts went to Draco, wondering if he had any influence on Snape's care. She determined to write to him immediately following her meeting.

"No, maybe a Muggle cousin or some such. No one magical who would be willing or able to care for him," he avouched. "If he had only been married, or even betrothed, his health decisions would be decided more easily."

"Well, it's too late for that now," Hermione conceded. Her dejected posture was exactly what Dumbledore was looking for.

"Actually, it's not. Too late, that is. If someone were to assert a betrothal claim, he would fall into their guardianship. Of course, that means he is also vulnerable to anyone meaning to do him harm, as well," he speculated, letting Hermione come to her own conclusions. She paled as the implications became clear.

She wondered, briefly, if Dumbledore's penchant for subtle contrivance was impaired somewhat in portrait form. This was as blantant an instantance of Machavellian manuevering she'd ever witnessed from him. Either that or she was just getting better at identifying it. Well, no matter. Something obviously had to be done. She squared her shoulders, ready for whatever task he was about to consign to her.

"He must be protected, sir!" she stated emphatically. "What can we do?"

If the portrait was surprised by her easy compliance, it didn't show.

"It will be quite tricky, you understand. With him being incapacitated as he is and unable to give consent, there may be some who would question the veracity of such a betrothal. Unless there was some proof of intent? But, alas, no, I don't suppose..." he trailed off, eyes twinkling merrily.

Honestly, was he omniscient even as a painting? Hermione's heart raced. She had, if not proof of intent, at least proof of mutual interest. "Are Pensieve memories sanctioned in such circumstances, sir?" she hedged quietly, unable to meet his eyes.

"Are you insinuating, Miss Granger, that our Severus has designs on you?" he cajoled, obviously delighted with the allegation. Hermione blushed becomingly.

Minerva's return was heralded by her footsteps outside the door. She came bustling back into the office with an air of someone who had been forced to reign in her temper, which she had. Argus Filch was not easily put off his complaints. After so many decades under Dumbledore, he was set in his ways and not willing to change with grace.

"I am sorry for the delay, Miss Granger. Now, what did you want to see me about?" she asked as she _E__vanescoed _her cold tea and poured herself a fresh cup. She sat back expectantly.

"I don't mean to interrupt, Minerva, but I was having the most interesting discussion with Miss Granger before you came in. All right, Miss Granger?" he politely interjected, his eyebrows raised in silent question for her acquiescence to continue their previous topic. Hermione shrank in her chair but nodded. "It appears Severus was interested in Miss Granger before he was injured, Minerva. We were just discussing his impending move to a permanent care facility, and how it was a tragedy he had no living magical relatives. I mentioned that if he was betrothed, his intended would have full rights to see to his care."

"Is this true, Hermione? Did Professor Snape have improper relations with you?" She looked positively scandalized, her hand reflexively fluttering at her throat.

"No, Ma'am, nothing improper occurred between us. It was after he and I had left the school. I was with Harry and Ron on the hunt for the Horcruxes, and while we were staying at Grimmauld Place, I had private interactions with him. I discovered him watching us in the house while he was invisible and forced him to talk to me when Harry and Ron were out. He was very amenable, pleasant even. On another occasion, I healed him when he came to me injured. We happened to declare our mutual attraction at that time. We kissed, and that was all," she vindicated. "I was not a student, and he was not a teacher."

"I personally find it remarkable that you trusted him at all, Miss Granger," stated Albus, quickly defusing Minerva's outrage. "How did you know he wasn't culpable in my death?"

"You had left items to Harry, Ron and me in your Will. I deduced you were aware of your impending death. Also, he was able to get into Headquarters, and yet he never brought Voldemort or any other Death Eaters into the place. He was alone in the house with Harry. It would have been easy for him to capture Harry and take him to Voldemort if he had not been on our side," she expounded. "There were a lot of signs, really, when you think about it."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.

Cudos to Sempra for exemplary beta-work.

Her Gifts

Chapter 22

McGonagall sat stunned and silent, letting Hermione's words wash over her. She was alternately pleased at Hermione's deductive reasoning and ashamed of her own lack of faith in Severus. After several minutes, the initial shock wore off. "Are you sure you want to do this, Hermione? He can be quite the vindictive bastard when he feels threatened, you know," she cautioned.

Hermione nearly burst out laughing at McGonagall's description of Snape. "It's the least I can do to protect him when he's vulnerable, after all the times he protected us." Suddenly she frowned, realizing she would have to tell her friends about this.

"Something wrong, dear?" McGonagall asked.

"I just realized I will have to explain this to Harry and Ron. I'm not sure how they'll handle it," she admitted. "Harry has had a complete turnaround about Professor Snape since he got his memories, so he might understand."

"I had thought you were involved with Mr. Weasley," Minerva queried delicately.

"No, not really. There was only a heat of the moment kiss during the battle. He hasn't really talked to me since then," she confessed. "He was really changed after Fred's death."

"Did your relationship not develop while on your Horcrux hunt?" Minerva gently pried.

Hermione shook her head. "It's just as well. We have a great friendship, but anything more than that and we're at each other's throats. He has no interest in academia, and there's only so much Quidditch talk I can take," she informed them. "Besides, Ron has a lot of growing up to do. He expects a woman to be a replica of Molly. I just can't see myself as a housewife with seven children." At that she shuddered, causing Minerva and Albus to chuckle. Hermione shrugged, giving them a rueful grin.

"Let me know when you're ready to proceed, then, Miss Granger. I'll look into the procedure for claiming your betrothal as quietly as possible to avoid Ministry or other outside interference," Minerva offered. Looking around her office at the rapt expressions of the portraits, she added, "I expect complete confidence in this matter. Not a word of this leaves this office."

"I was going to go to Draco Malfoy first. He is Professor Snape's godson. He'll want to help as well. I know he's as worried about him as I am. He may even have some influence with anyone who might oppose this." She didn't need to spell out exactly who Draco might have influence with. Minerva nodded her understanding.

"So, back to your original topic, then. What did you need to discuss with me, Hermione?" McGonagall steered them back to the reason for her request for a meeting.

"Oh! Yes, right. Um, I've decided to self-study for my upcoming NEWTs. Actually, Draco and I are going to study together at his home. He has offered to procure a tutor if we decide we need one," she informed her. "I really don't think I'm up to dorm living anymore, now that both my roommates won't be returning. I would have all the sixth years for roomies." Her face scrunched up in distaste. "I'm going to stay with Harry at Grimmauld Place and Apparate to Malfoy Manor each day. Draco really wants the company, and it'll be fun to study with someone who's serious about their NEWTs."

"I see. So neither Ron nor Harry will be returning, then?" McGonagall asked, disappointed.

"They've both been accepted into Auror training. I'm not sure if Ron's going to go through with it, though. He was spending a lot of time with his family and was talking of joining Charlie in Romania. And Harry and Ginny are still in Italy, vacationing. But Harry's most recent letters have been hinting at his returning soon." Hermione looked sullen. "I am going to miss Hogwarts, though."

"Well, Miss Granger, I wish you the best of luck in your exams. If there's anything I can do to help, you just let me know." They stood and embraced each other. "I will miss you, my dear. You were always my brightest pupil," McGonagall pronounced, patting Hermione's cheek affectionately.

Hermione Apparated directly to Malfoy Manor from the gates of Hogwarts. She had much to discuss with Draco.

After being greeted at the door by yet another house-elf, she was led into the study to wait for Draco, who was apparently exercising, according to the elf. She couldn't recall seeing any kind of gym on her tour of the grounds, but it was a very large estate.

Draco arrived fifteen minutes later, hair still damp from a hasty shower. He eyed her warily as he entered the room.

"Weren't you just here yesterday, Granger?" he snarked.

"Oh, cut it out, Draco. This is important," she huffed. "I've just come from Hogwarts. I have some news, and I wanted to discuss it with you. Please hear me out before you interrupt, okay?"

"You're not talking to the Witless Wonders, you know," Draco pouted. He rounded the settee and sat down on the end opposite her. He had a towel around his neck that he wiped his face on, still damp from his shower. Twisting to face her, he gestured for her to continue.

"Okay. Well, I was sitting in the Headmistress's office alone waiting for her, and Dumbledore's portrait brought up Professor Snape, and he told me they're going to be moving him to a permanent care facility before the school term starts. He let me know that since he has no magical family left, only his wife or betrothed can make arrangements for his care. Apparently anyone can make a claim of betrothal, even his enemies, so I offered to do it." She said all this in a rush. "So, what do you think?" She squirmed in her seat, wringing her hands, anxious for Draco's assessment.

Draco pondered the possibilities. "Well, that's one way of getting his attention, isn't it?" he teased her. "He won't be happy about it," he stated unnecessarily. "However, we can bring him here and hire someone to attend him." He seemed to be taking it rather well, considering.

"Professor McGonagall said she would make discreet inquiries into claiming a betrothal to someone who's incapacitated." She hesitated, thinking about how to broach the subject. "She says there could be those who might contest it in the Ministry, and others as well."

"Death Eaters, you mean," he uttered blandly, quick to pick up on the connotation. "There's no doubt he has plenty of enemies," he admitted. "He can definitely stay here for as long as needed. My parents will insist on it. We have the money to guarantee the best Healers for his needs. And you and I can start working out his cure," he finished, smirking at her.

"You now I'm worried about that. I don't like the idea of experimenting on him, Draco. It's best left to the experts," she commented lamely. She knew they were going to do it anyway.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.

My beta, Sempra, deserves undying admiration for putting up with me.

Her Gifts

Chapter 23

"What about your friends? What are you going to tell them?"

"The truth, obviously. I have no reason to lie," she told him.

"What if it's contested? How does McGonagall expect to counter it?" he asked.

Hermione colored a little. "Dumbledore thinks my Pensieve memories will be enough," she supplied. She hadn't actually told Draco everything before.

"Aha! So there was more that happened than what you've admitted to me, then," he sniggered. "Out with it, Hermione. Confession's good for the soul, so I've been told." He leaned forward slightly in anticipation of the sordid details.

Hermione snorted. "You're as bad as a gossipy woman!"

Draco leered at her, nodding, not the least embarrassed. "Come on, Granger! You know how boring my life's been lately. Give me something juicy!"

"Oh, all right," she groused. "We confessed a mutual attraction, and," she hesitated, "we kissed. That's all. _Really_," she stressed. "Of course, he _was_ naked at the time," she added for effect, her eyes glazing over dreamily for a moment. She giggled at his shocked expression.

"Merlin's balls, you're actually serious! You saw him nude?" He seemed nonplussed. His eyes were nearly bulging.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it was the morning after I healed him. I had to remove his clothing the night before to get at his injuries. He fell asleep that way. I told you about the cuddling the next morning," she paused and he nodded, "well, he started kissing me. I stopped him before things went too far. I confessed I was attracted to him, but that I wasn't prepared to go any further."

"What does that mean? 'Not prepared' how?" he asked, perplexed. As she blushed, he guessed, "You're still a virgin!" he crowed. "Ha! Six years at hormone-infested Hogwarts and a year in a tent with two horny boys, and you managed to hold on to your cherry. That's quite an accomplishment, I must say," he joked. "You wouldn't have lasted a month in a tent with me," he added lasciviously.

"You're awfully sure of yourself," Hermione retorted heatedly. "Who says you'd have fared any better? Maybe I wasn't brought up to be a tramp," she informed him, crossing her arms defensively.

"Take it easy, Hermione. I was only kidding," he apologized. "You know, that could prove to be quite useful. You really could bring Severus out of this coma-thing."

"How?" she snapped, still stinging a little.

"Virgin's blood? Healing potions? Haven't you read up on that?" He was surprised when she didn't appear to understand. "Blood Magic. It's the most powerful healing magic there is," he explained. "We've got some books in our library."

"I won't be involved in Dark Magic, Draco," she warned. "We'll have to find another way."

"It's not Dark Magic. It's only Blood Magic. It's not Dark if it's given freely and with good intent. I can't believe you haven't read up on this," he scolded.

"It's probably in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library. I didn't have access to what was in there. I missed seventh year, remember?"

"I'll dig out some of our books for you to take along to read, then, shall I?" Draco offered, standing.

"Yeah, all right. I guess it wouldn't hurt to read about it. It can't be any worse than Horcruxes, right?" Hermione followed him to the Malfoy's library.

Hermione left Malfoy Manor with four ancient books on Blood Magic.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.

My thanks to Sempra for making sure this submission was fit for your enjoyment.

Her Gifts

Chapter 24

Returning to Grimmauld Place, she was surprised to see Harry and Ginny had returned from Italy. She was assaulted with hugs as soon as she entered the door, with everyone talking at once. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had also come over to visit, anxious to verify their little girl had returned to them safely.

As they quieted, Harry and Ginny made the announcement that they would be marrying at the end of Ginny's final year. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley broke into cheers and tears, respectively. A bottle of elf-made wine was procured from the kitchen cupboard and toasts were offered.

Two hours later, Ginny returned to the Burrow with her family, and Harry and Hermione relaxed in silence. Kreacher came in collecting empty wineglasses and relish trays, happy to have Harry home again.

"You're rather quiet, Hermione. What's up?" Harry quizzed her.

There was no use putting it off, so Hermione explained about Snape's predicament and the solution Dumbledore had suggested. Then she told him about Draco. And about Draco's memory and what they had discovered. Harry digested everything solemnly. He didn't accuse her or jump down her throat like she feared he might. After a good deal of contemplation, he only had one comment.

"What about Ron?"

Hermione scowled. "I know he'll be angry, and he won't understand, but Harry, we have to help Professor Snape. After all he did for us, for you…it's the least we can do," she stressed.

"I agree. I'm just asking about how you're going to handle Ron," Harry clarified.

"I really don't know, Harry. I haven't seen or spoken to him since before you left," she admitted. "He changed after Fred died. He doesn't seem interested in anything, not even Auror training. I had heard from Mrs. Weasley that he had spoken of going to Romania with Charlie." The sparkle in her eyes let Harry know she was close to tears. "I have written him a few letters, but he hasn't answered any of them." Her lower lip trembled.

"I wrote to him, too. He only answered the first one. He said he was going to take some time away, like I did. I haven't heard anything since then."

"Oh, Harry, what if something's wrong? We haven't tried hard enough to stay in touch," Hermione cried. "I feel like such a bad friend," she lamented. Harry moved to her side on the couch, gathering her in his arms. She hugged him back, choking back her tears.

"I'll talk to the Weasley's tomorrow and find out what's going on. Don't worry, Hermione. They didn't seem upset when they were here, did they?" he reasoned, soothing her.

"No, you're right," she sniffed. "We'll find out tomorrow what's up." She wiped the last of her tears and got up. "I've got some reading to do, so I'm headed to bed. It's good to have you home again, Harry," she smiled, teary eyed. Bending over to collect her books, she groaned. "More research." Shaking her head at herself, she staggered up the stairs.

True to his word, Harry visited the Weasley's the next day. Of course it wasn't a hardship since he was going to visit Ginny anyway.

Hermione spent the day reading through the books from Malfoy's library. She discovered many varieties of healing potions using virgin's blood. Draco was right. Freely given blood was the strongest possible ingredient, easily eclipsing forcibly taken blood in its effectiveness.

The last book, a grimore, the one she set aside with something like dread, was filled with a combination of Dark Magic and Blood Magic, potions and spells alike. Draco said it had been written by Abraxas Malfoy's great aunt, who was especially talented and powerful. She was also a virgin until her death. She had apparently spent her entire life experimenting and recording the uses of virgin's blood, taken both freely and forcefully. And sexually, as well. Hildegaard Malfoy was, Hermione admitted, utterly devoted to her specialty. The potions and spells in her grimore were thoughtfully explained in excruciating, and sometimes horrifying, detail. Hermione's heart raced as she contemplated using her own blood to heal Severus Snape.

Could she do it? Sacrifice her virginity for his sake? She idly toyed with the gold chain with the unicorn charm on her ankle. _Yes_, she thought, _she could, if she had to. If there was no other way. If it was a matter of life and death, there was no question._ Hermione was not so prudish to think she was holding onto her virginity for the right man, or her husband's marriage bed. The opportunity had not presented itself, and she wasn't the type to jump into bed with just any guy to get it over with. If she had felt a physical desire to have sex with someone, she would have. In fact, she nearly had with Professor Snape already. If it hadn't happened so suddenly, or if circumstances had put them together again, she was sure she wouldn't have refused him a second time.

Her attraction to the man was quite strong, but she wasn't delusional. She knew such an act would have no deep meaning for Professor Snape. He was an experienced wizard, she was sure. But he was a brilliant man, and his possible death, and even his continuing vegetative state, would be a terrible loss to wizarding society. She resigned herself to the fact that if it came down to it, she would go through with it for his sake. He would do nothing less himself, she reasoned. He had willingly sacrificed his own life for Harry. Her virginity was nothing compared to that. But she would try everything else she could think of first. He was already going to be angry about the betrothal. There was no sense in infuriating him further by putting him in her debt if she didn't have to.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

My thanks to Sempra for excellent beta-work, as usual.

Her Gifts

Chapter 25

Minerva McGonagall set in motion the filing of betrothal documents for Master Severus Snape and Miss Hermione Granger. Acting as Hermione's agent, she prepared the claim as though Hermione's honor was in jeopardy. She knew this not to be the case, but otherwise it would likely be required that Hermione would need to share her private moments with Severus with curiosity seekers. She would deal with Severus's outrage when he was awake again. His safety was of utmost importance.

When the announcement was printed in the _The Daily Prophet_, there was an influx of angry letters on her desk. She was hounded for an interview by Rita Skeeter. She suspected Hermione was dealing with similar issues.

Fortunately, Hermione expected the backlash and had already informed the Weasleys of coming events and the reasons behind them. No one could fault her defense of Severus Snape. They had talked of their concerns for her safety at first, but later had expressed their pride in her for her selfless act.

She only hoped she would have such an easy time of it when her parents eventually came home. Not that she was expecting trouble from that quarter, but her parents didn't know Professor Snape. They only knew him as one of Hermione's professors, and not a very nice one from what Ron and Harry had mentioned when in company with them. Hermione had made it a point to never disparage her teachers, so whatever they thought of him was gleaned solely from comments made by other people and the press. They had followed the war to some extent before Hermione had sent them to Australia, and they had corresponded occasionally with the Weasleys, so they weren't totally ignorant of the happenings in Hermione's world. But all of this was moot anyway, since they didn't even remember they had a daughter at the moment.

The official betrothal documents arrived from the Ministry the next day.

Hermione and Draco made arrangements with Madam Pomfrey to move Snape to Malfoy Manor by Portkey. Snape's guest quarters had been outfitted with all sorts of medical equipment, potions and privacy curtains. Draco had hired a Mediwitch to stay at the Manor full time. Her quarters were set up just down the hall from Professor Snape's. Draco was unable to procure the family Healer, unfortunately, since his services were being expended exclusively by St. Mungo's due to the many injuries sustained by people in the Final Battle.

Mediwitch Abigail Corner, aunt of former Hogwarts alumni Michael Corner, arrived at Malfoy Manor an hour after Madam Pomfrey had situated Severus in his room. She was a frumpy little woman with dark brown hair plaited partway down her back that looked no thicker than a pig's tail, and shrewd, light blue eyes. Draco and Hermione secured a wand oath from her for her secrecy on the identity of the patient. She was then led into Snape's quarters.

To describe her reaction as shocked would have been an understatement. She froze halfway across the room, her mouth dropping open, eyes goggling. "He's not dead?" she whispered. She whipped around to look at Draco, pig tail whipping around to slap herself in the cheek. "I had thought he died," she said wonderingly.

"No, but it was close. He's in a coma. He'll need constant care," Draco offered, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, of course. I have all the necessary training. You needn't concern yourself," she sniffed, her brows knitting together, lips pursed sternly. "I shall get started. Where are his medical records? I should see how he's been treated so far." She busied herself with shedding her cloak and rolling up her sleeves. Draco fetched the requested records and handed them over.

Draco and Hermione excused themselves and left the Mediwitch to her own devices, quietly exiting the room. Draco pulled Hermione down the corridor to her own guest room and cast a privacy spell.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I got a strange feeling from that woman. Didn't you?" Hermione had to admit she did. "I'll inform the house-elves to keep a close watch on everything she does, just in case."

"She took an oath as a Mediwitch, though, Draco. She can't actually harm him," Hermione defended. "I agree, though, something's strange about her." Hermione sucked in her lower lip in distracted thought.

Draco clapped his hands and Posey appeared. "Posey, inform all the elves that we are suspicious of the Mediwitch caring for Uncle Severus. If they see anything out of the ordinary, please find Hermione or me immediately. If he is in danger, you have permission to incarcerate her or remove her from his room."

"Yes, sir, Master Draco. I is telling them all now." And with a small curtsy, she popped out of the room.

Over the next several days, Snape's treatment was surreptitiously monitored by the elves and reported to Draco and Hermione in the study, where they were reviewing for their NEWTs. The elves couldn't outright make any negative claims about his treatment, however they felt very uneasy while in the room with her. They had mentioned that Snape's linens were often sullied when they collected the laundry, but that could be accidental. After all, one's bodily functions weren't timed exactly, so an occasional accident was bound to occur. Still, they were unconvinced of her altruism, and faithfully kept watch as unobtrusively as they dared.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

All hail Sempra, the bestest beta a girl could ever have!

Her Gifts

Chapter 26

On the sixth day, during Hermione's afternoon visit, the odor of unwashed human permeated the room. Determining the smell was most definitely coming from Snape, Hermione called Posey to have Draco join her. The Mediwitch was napping, as was her usual custom during Hermione's vigil.

Draco opened the door and crossed the room, slowing as the smell accosted him. "Well, I guess our suspicions are confirmed now," he drawled, lip curling in distaste.

"I checked his chart. He's losing weight. He never lost weight at Hogwarts. She's not feeding him properly. She's not bathing him. And if I'm not mistaken, he is right now lying in his own waste," Hermione growled out, anger making her voice deepen and crack.

Ever the sensible one, Draco pointed out the obvious. "So what are we going to do? There's not another qualified Mediwitch or wizard available because of the war. And we can't turn her over to the authorities without disclosing Uncle Severus's whereabouts."

"We'll take care of him ourselves," Hermione spat. "That woman will not touch him again!"

"We're not qualified, Granger. How are we supposed to handle it?"

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey to teach me what I need to know. The house-elves can help, too," she bit out, crossing her arms defensively. "Help me get him cleaned up," she demanded.

"I'll leave you to it, then," Draco muttered, backing away to make his escape.

"Draco!" she shrieked. "He's your godfather."

Draco grinned. "Yeah, but he's your fiancé. At least you've already seen him naked," he chuckled. "Posey!" he called out.

The house-elf popped in. "Yes, Master Draco?" she squeaked.

"Please fetch clean linens and a nightshirt, will you? And open a window," he finished, making a hasty retreat. "I'll go rid ourselves of the menace down the hall, shall I?" Without waiting for a reply, he turned the corner out of the room.

Hermione was appalled at the state of Severus's skin below the sheets. Gingerly, she washed way the urine and excrement that had been left to accumulate on his legs and buttocks, noticing with curiosity how his penis responded to her touch. She applied a healing salve to the blistered skin. She noted the beginnings of bedsores on his legs and buttocks. With the help of Posey, she changed the linens and Snape's nightshirt.

When she was satisfied she had done everything she could, she Apparated to Hogwarts to talk to Poppy Pomfrey.

Poppy was restocking her potions shelves when Hermione found her. Hermione dutifully explained the condition she and Draco had discovered Snape in, relating their suspicions, and finally revealing what she had done before seeking the Mediwitch out.

Poppy was shocked at the maltreatment Severus had received in the care of a professional Mediwitch, fuming about the woman's blatant disregard of her oath to do no harm. Relenting at Hermione's insistence that Snape's life would be at risk if Madam Corner was brought to justice, Poppy conceded Hermione and Draco had done the right thing. Without another Mediwitch or wizard available, Hermione was the best candidate to care for Snape.

Hermione spent several hours with Poppy, going over the method of spelling food and potions directly into Snape's stomach. Poppy gave her instructions on how to treat and prevent bedsores. Hermione practiced the spell that buried a bedpan into a mattress under a patient. Then Poppy explained the proper care of Snape's privates. Hermione was embarrassed, but bravely listened to Poppy's instructions on how to pull back the foreskin and clean the entire shaft diligently, or else he could have serious repercussions.

Pulling up her courage, Hermione brought up Snape's reaction to her earlier ministrations, wondering if it was normal and if she could expect that to happen every time she touched him _there_.

"Are you telling me that Professor Snape got an erection when you cleaned him?" Poppy repeated, incredulous.

"Yes," Hermione squeaked, cheeks reddening. "And I only washed, I certainly didn't fondle him."

"I didn't suggest you did any such thing, dear. No, it's not common. A comatose patient normally has no response to any stimulus whatsoever. Perhaps he is coming out of it," Poppy mused. "I shall come by tomorrow to check on him. You have the basics down. If you run into any problems today we haven't covered, I shall be happy to go over them with you. Just remember, Hermione, as long as he is fed and kept warm, anything else can be remedied. He is basically like an infant right now. He can't tell you want he wants. Try to put yourself in his place to determine his needs and you'll do well enough."


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

Thank Sempra's extra touch that makes this story that much more easy to read.

Her Gifts

Chapter 27

Hermione returned to Malfoy Manor to find Draco still blustering over the incompetent Mediwitch he had forcibly removed from the premises.

"She had the gall to try to insist I pay her severance money. I reminded her of the Malfoy influence in high places and that she should consider herself lucky she wasn't finding herself behind the bars of Azkaban upon waking from her nap," he ranted. More indistinguishable muttering followed, and Hermione made her way up to Severus's room to check on him while Draco calmed down.

Hermione cast the spells to collect diagnostic data she had just been taught. Picking up his chart, she wrote down his pulse, respirations, blood pressure and temperature as Poppy had instructed. His weight would be noted in the mornings, as it had been since being brought to Hogwarts infirmary. The air in the room was certainly fresher than it had been earlier that afternoon, but the cool air from the window might chill him too much, so Hermione closed it, casting a deodorizing spell to remove any trace of lingering stench.

It was nearing dinner time, so Hermione called for an elf to bring his meal. She would see that he was fed before feeding herself. She set about spelling his food gently into his stomach, followed by his potions. The house-elf watched Hermione's actions with a feeling of satisfaction, then cleared away the empty dishes and potions vials.

After dinner, Hermione drew a bath and requested an elf to help her maneuver Snape into the tub. The instant his feet hit the water, he started urinating. Hermione was abashed for not having thought of that. She _Evanescoed_ the now dirty bath water and refilled the tub, casting a warming charm over the professor to keep him from getting chilled while she corrected her mistake. He was lowered into the tub without incident a few minutes later.

The elf kept Snape's face above water while Hermione washed him. She carefully washed his hair, enjoying the silky feel of the baby fine strands so unlike her own unruly mop. Conjuring a cup, she carefully rinsed away the lather. Then she washed his face and reminded herself to be sure to have Draco cast a shaving charm on him when he was back in his bed. That was one spell she had never learned, as it was subtly different from the one she used on herself.

Casting a glance at the elf, she inquired if he was tiring. She was assured that he was not, and that she should take her time and do a thorough job, since Professor Snape hadn't been in the bath at all since his arrival nearly a week before. So, Hermione dutifully washed Snape's entire body, taking care to wash his privates as Madam Pomfrey had directed.

As before, Snape's reaction was nearly instantaneous, his erection jutting out of the bath water proudly. Well, in this condition it was definitely easier to clean it, she reasoned. The hot, hard length of him felt agreeably pleasant in Hermione's small hand. She couldn't resist gripping it, testing its hardness, and wondering how it would feel sliding into her. The pearl of clear fluid leaking from the tip caught her eye. She considered tasting it, but the elf was watching, so she discarded the thought as ridiculous and fanciful, as well as totally unprofessional. She washed it off instead, vexed with herself.

The elf, Batin, he divulged to her, raised Snape from the tub while Hermione hastily dried him off, finishing with a drying charm as he was lowered to the bed. Hermione slipped his nightshirt on him and was just pulling his sheet over him when Draco poked his head in the room.

"Oh good, Draco, you're here," she started.

Draco clutched the door frame, certain she was going to ask him to do something vile. "He's your patient, Granger. I'm merely moral and financial support. Oh, and potioneer."

"Cut it out," she chastised, rolling her eyes. "It's nothing that's going to upset your delicate sensibilities. I only wondered if you could teach me the wizard's version of the shaving charm," she huffed, exasperated. So they spent the next ten minutes going over the spell, Draco correcting her wand movements, until he was satisfied she wasn't going to shave Snape bald accidentally.

Hermione grabbed a comb and sat herself behind Snape, his head propped against her shoulder while she tackled his hair. "I probably should have combed it out while it was still wet," she debated, distressed at the knots she was encountering. Draco said nothing, watching with amused eyes Hermione's gentle handling of his godfather. She glanced over at him. "What?"

Draco shook his head. "You really do like him, don't you?" His eyes were twinkling a la Dumbledore.

"Pitiful, isn't it? I suspect he'll absolutely hate me when he wakes up," she admitted, pouting. "I've intruded on his personal space in just about every conceivable way. I know he'll resent that. But I couldn't not do this, you know?" She blinked back her tears with a rueful smile. "I've committed myself to his recovery, whatever it takes."

"Whatever? Seriously?" Draco queried. "You _have read_ Great Aunt Hildegaard's grimore, right?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I am prepared to go _that_ far, if it comes to that. But we'll try everything else we can first. That's only a last resort. I don't know if I could live with myself if I violated him in such a manner. Not to mention it would destroy any chance I ever had with him." She continued combing.

Draco thought the whole idea was rather erotic, and said so.

"You're not Professor Snape, though, Draco. Consider what you know about him and then tell me how you think he would react."

Deliberating only a moment, Draco admitted, "You're right, of course. I can only imagine myself in his place, though. I'd think I'd be grateful a young, beautiful, powerful witch would be willing to do that for me." He sighed wistfully. "It seems rather romantic."

Hermione snorted, "Yeah, in a Shakespearean tragedy sort of way." She got up from the bed, carefully lowering Severus into his pillows.

"So, I guess you'll be staying here for the foreseeable future, then?" Draco postulated.

"I suppose so, if that's all right?" she countered. Draco nodded. "I'll return shortly, then. I need some clothes and things from Grimmauld Place."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

At the risk of being redundant, Sempra gets all the credit for correcting my punctuation, grammar and capitalization issues.

Her Gifts

Chapter 28

That evening, as Hermione was preparing herself for bed, she remembered visiting her late grandfather in the hospice he eventually died in. A thought popped into her head, and she wrapped her robe around her, cinching it closed before walking back into Snape's room.

She spied a vase on the chest of drawers and Transfigured it into a crude plastic urinal she remembered from her visits to her grandfather's deathbed. Pulling back the sheets and raising the bottom of his nightshirt, she used her wand to maneuver the urinal into place. She retrieved a bowl of warm water from the bathroom and dipped his hand into it. Snape immediately urinated into the plastic bottle.

Draco, who had soundlessly entered the room, clapped his appreciation. "Brilliant, Granger. No wonder you were known as the know-it-all." He smirked at her flustered appearance, holding a container full of urine.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Hermione retorted, emptying the urinal into the toilet and flushing it. "I couldn't bear the thought of him lying all night in wet bed sheets. I'd leave it in place, but I'm afraid he might get sores from it. Hopefully, he'll be all right until morning, now."

"Goodnight, Hermione," Draco said, wandering off to bed.

"Goodnight, Draco."

The next morning, Hermione hurried to Snape's room to check that he was indeed still dry. The sight that met her eyes forced her to a stop just inside the door. Snape's sheet was tented. Unsure of what to do, she called out for Draco, certain she was going to be teased mercilessly again.

Draco hurried into the room, took one look and burst out laughing. "Well, at least you know his equipment is in order," he guffawed.

"I already knew that. What am I supposed to do with that?" she asked, pointing at the problem.

Draco snickered. "If it were me, I'd rather like it if you'd wank me off." Seeing Hermione wasn't amused, he offered, "It'll subside on its own, or if you prefer, you could flick your finger against it and it'll go down quicker."

"Doesn't that hurt?" she questioned.

"Not especially. It's not exactly pleasant, though, either. It's what a Mediwizard would do if confronted with one, if the wizard in question didn't do it himself beforehand." Draco was getting uncomfortable discussing male bodily functions, but it was the least he could do for Hermione's distress.

"How do men put up with it?" Hermione mumbled, not really looking for an answer. During their banter, the tent had receded somewhat, so Hermione grabbed the urinal and, not thinking, used her hand to place Severus's penis inside. His erection came back full force, wedged inside the urinal. Even if he could urinate, the bottle was now upside down. Provided she could remove it, the urine would just run out all over him. "Great," she grumbled, "now what?" She pulled the sheet up for modesty.

Draco was in stitches, gripping his sides in raucous laughter at her expense. The image of the tent, now exceedingly large due to the plastic bottle stuck on Snape's penis, was not something Draco was ever going to forget.

"He better never hear about this," she hissed. "He'll be humiliated, and he'll blame me." Hermione stood helplessly beside the bed, glaring at Draco.

Calming down and chuckling only a little, Draco walked over to the bed and flicked his finger against Snape's erection through the sheet, which then quickly subsided. "Never tell anyone about that, either, Granger," he warned.

Hermione inclined her head. "Thank you, Draco." Pulling the sheet back down, Hermione situated the urinal between Snape's legs, ensuring the bottle was right side up. She collected her bowl of warm water and dipped Snape's hand into it. Draco watched, fascinated, as the urinal filled.

"How did you know to do that?" he asked.

"Summer camp when I was ten. It was a prank the kids would play on each other. If you dipped someone's hand into warm water while they were asleep, half the time they would piss themselves. The response depended on whether they had anything in their bladder or not." Hermione emptied the urinal, then modified the opening a little larger to prevent a recurrence of the previous problem.

"Muggles sure have strange ways of treating each other," Draco mused.

"And that's somehow different than jinxing each other?" Hermione countered.

"Point taken," he acknowledged. He watched Hermione as she fed and dosed their professor. She took inordinate care applying healing salve to the blistered skin on his genitals, legs and buttocks. Draco's eyebrows rose when he witnessed for himself the instantaneous erection at Hermione's touch. "Is that normal?" Hermione noticed the pink rising in his cheeks.

"Madam Pomfrey says not. She said a coma patient normally doesn't respond to stimulation like that," she replied. "She thought maybe it was a sign he was coming out of it on his own. She's coming today to evaluate him." She changed his nightshirt to a fresh one and combed his hair. Casting the spell to shave him, she considered his teeth. "I'll have to ask Madam Pomfrey if there is a spell to clean his teeth. He'd choke if I tried the normal way."

Hermione lifted the back of Severus's nightshirt out of the way and spelled the bedpan under him. She discreetly pulled the curtain around his bed and pulled Draco by the sleeve out of the room.

"How will you know when he's...you know...done his business?" Draco asked.

"I will ask Batin to check on him in about ten minutes. I figure there should be something I don't have to embarrass him about. Batin will clean him up afterwards and refresh the room. Then I'll go in and reverse the bedpan spell. Viola! Dignity intact."

Draco thought his uncle would appreciate that.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

Her Gifts

Chapter 29

Madam Pomfrey arrived shortly after they had eaten breakfast. They accompanied her to Severus's room. She efficiently checked his records, then gave him a thorough diagnostic and visual exam. She clucked furiously at the blisters on his genitals, swearing under her breath at the poor excuse for a Mediwitch who could allow such a thing to happen. Snape's penis didn't react at all to her ministrations. Draco commented that he had seen it happen that morning and insisted Hermione show Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione colored, feeling humiliated for Snape's sake, but did as asked. She had barely made contact before the hardening occurred.

"Fascinating," Madam Pomfrey uttered. "It must be you, dear. I've heard of patients knowing their loved ones are near, but this is the first I've witnessed this particular manifestation." She shook her head in wonder, continuing her assessment. "I'm afraid there is no change yet as far as his coma. Please let me know if anything else unusual occurs. I'll make it a point to check on him every few days." Madam Pomfrey took her leave after giving Hermione instructions on the tooth-cleaning charm and performing it so Hermione could observe.

Hermione made a trip to Muggle London before lunch to locate a book on physical therapy. After two months in a coma, Snape was starting to lose muscle mass and flexibility. She wanted to be thorough in her treatment plan to ensure Professor Snape could recover as fully and quickly as possible when he woke.

Returning to Malfoy Manor for lunch, she found Harry and Ginny waiting for her. They had heard from Ron and wanted to let her know he would be home the following week. Draco insisted they stay for lunch, behaving most genially in the face of his former enemy.

After a pleasant meal and general discussion, Draco bid them adieu. Hermione walked them out to the Apparition point outside the wards.

"He seems a lot different now," Harry began, glancing furtively back toward the house.

"He is, Harry," Hermione agreed. "I can't get over the change in him. He's completely given up the Pureblood stance. You noticed his Muggle haircut and clothes? He did that before I ever came here."

"Do you think it'll continue once his parents are released from Azkaban?" Ginny asked.

"I think so," Hermione nodded. "He writes to them all the time, telling them about our progress with Professor Snape and our studies and discussions. Sometimes he reads me parts of their letters. They seem to understand that their lives are going to be different now." They grew quiet for a few moments, reflective in their own personal thoughts of the past.

"I'll owl you when Ron gets here, all right?" Harry offered, breaking the silence.

"That would be great, Harry. I'll come by Grimmauld Place, then, okay? I'd like to avoid the audience at the Burrow. No offense, Ginny." Hermione touched Ginny's arm apologetically.

"None taken," Ginny giggled. "I understand completely."

Hermione spent the next two hours reading the physical therapy manual she had purchased. Setting her plan in motion, she headed for Snape's room, intent on limbering up his tightened tendons and ligaments.

Starting slowly, as the book advised, she stretched out his arms and legs, several times apiece, then eased his appendages around in smooth, slow, easy circles, carefully not forcing any limb beyond comfort. When she finished half an hour later she was sweating, and noticed spitefully that Snape was not.

After dinner that evening, Draco and Hermione headed down to the Malfoy's potions lab to finish the potions base made with Snape's secret instructions. They strained out the Phoenix Tree seeds and bottled the base in large jugs, carefully labeling them with capital letters, along with the date.

"Check his notes, Hermione. See if he listed any special way he wanted these seeds treated after brewing." Draco pulled out Snape's journal, looking for additional notes he may have made.

"Nothing in these notes. Anything there?" Hermione came around the desk to glance over Draco's shoulder.

"Don't you find it odd he left blank pages between the experiments?" Draco contemplated. "He didn't do that in his old journals."

Hermione pulled out her wand and cast several revealing spells at the blank pages. "Maybe he put a charm on it, you know, so that it will only show up if you give the right password." Hermione suggested.

"Like Potter's map? Perhaps...." Draco considered. "Hermione," he spoke clearly at the pages while tapping his wand on them. Nothing happened. They grinned at each other. "It was worth a shot," he shrugged.

Hermione suddenly gasped. "I have an idea." She brought a candle over to the desk and conjured a piece of flat glass to set the page atop. Warming the glass and consequently the page, letters starting showing up. "See? I was right," she smiled triumphantly. "He was hiding his work from wizards, right? So, he used a Muggle method to conceal it. No wizard would ever figure it out."

Draco was utterly dumbfounded. "How did you know?"

Hermione told Draco of her trip to Spinner's End, and the mess she had found in the spare bedroom. She explained about the collection of James Bond toys, and then had to explain who James Bond was. "He had a bunch of toys related to the character, one of which was an invisible ink pen. I had one like it when I was a kid, too. It's basically lemon juice. It's invisible when dry, until you warm it."

They warmed each sheet in turn, allowing Hermione to copy it in her special way, before moving on to the next.

"You know we'll have to destroy all these after we've finished with them," Draco stated.

Hermione nodded, frowning. "It's his private work. I feel awful about going through it like this, but we have to find out what he did to himself."

When they finished there were sixteen pages of secret notes in which Snape had recorded his experimentations and the results of each. As they had suspected, the use of the date seeds produced significantly enhanced potions with stronger, longer lasting effects. Regrettably, there was no mention of how to treat the seeds after brewing.

"I suggest we treat them just like crystals. Rinse them in distilled water and leave them out to dry under the moonlight to recharge. I doubt it could hurt," Draco proposed. It seemed the best option in the end.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

Her Gifts

Chapter 30

Draco and Hermione began experimenting with the enhanced Potion Base the following day. Determining that Snape had most likely dosed himself with some sort of Stasis potion or perhaps Draught of Living Death that had been enhanced with the experimental base, their plan of action was to try making the remedy potions for those, also with the enhanced Potion Base.

They discovered that just using the new base didn't guarantee the effectiveness of the potion. They had to recalculate the Arithmantic equations for the potion with the new base, adjusting ingredients and brewing time and technique, just as Snape had done. Lucky for them, Hermione was a whiz at Arithmancy. Between the two of them, they were more than adequate at potions. It would take time, a lot of time, but they were confident they could work it out, eventually.

The owl post from Harry arrived mid-morning. He invited her to come to Grimmauld Place in the late afternoon. Probably in an effort to prevent Hermione getting an upset stomach from nervousness, she supposed.

She and Draco continued their habit of retreating to the study after lunch to review for NEWTs. So far, they hadn't needed a tutor, but they were only reaching halfway through the seventh year texts. Draco had already taken seventh year while Hermione was on the Horcrux hunt, so they had his notes to use. Draco was gifted in Charms and Potions, while Hermione's talents were Transfiguration and Arithmancy. They could self-teach Ancient Runes, History of Magic and Astronomy. Hermione hadn't continued Divination like Draco, and he hadn't taken Muggle Studies, so they were on their own for those. Altogether, it wasn't a bad situation.

Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place at four o'clock. Ginny answered the door, ushering Hermione into the sitting room. Ron had grown a few more inches, she noted, filling out his lanky frame. He smiled bashfully and stood up to hug her. Hermione could feel the tension in his embrace.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," Hermione suggested. Ron nodded. She took his hand and led him to the door. Harry and Ginny watched them warily. Hermione caught Harry's eye and nodded, letting him know it would be all right.

They crossed the street to the park, walking arm in arm in awkward silence for a few minutes. Ron sighed and broke the quiet.

"I'm sorry I bailed on you guys afterwards," he apologized, his voice quiet and low.

"It's all right, Ron, really," she stressed. "I care about you, and I'm sorry if my actions during the battle made you uncomfortable." She glanced up at his face, trying to gauge his reaction. The creases on his forehead relaxed. She knew then she was on the right track, and she felt suddenly relieved. She continued in that vein. "I think I made a mistake, trying to change our relationship," she said.

"I thought I wanted you, too, Hermione. I thought we were supposed to end up together in the end, but I think everything that happened changed me." He paused for a moment, thinking. "I was jealous, remember? On the hunt, when we located the locket, it hurt me. It made me think things. I left you both because it had convinced me you were in love with Harry. When I came back and we destroyed it, it tried doing that to me again. Harry saw. I was really mixed up then. I didn't know if what I felt for you was real, or if it was the locket making me think it. And then everything happened so fast after that. And I didn't really get a chance to figure it all out. That's why I took so much time away from everything, from you and Harry and this place. I needed to think things through, you know?" He finally looked at her. His eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"I know," she whispered. She snuck her arm around his waist, hugging him to her side. "You'll always have a special place in my heart, Ron. You and Harry both. I've never been so close to anyone but my parents before. I'd hate to lose what we have. But, I think it should stay as it was, if that's alright with you?" She smiled softly up at him.

He wrapped her in a bear hug, groaning into her neck. "Thanks, Hermione. You always knew me better than I knew myself. Maybe I should have stayed here and let you figure it out for me," he joked.

She chuckled. "No, you needed time away to sort your feelings out and to grieve. We understood that. Harry needed to do that, too."

"What about you, though. How did you cope?"

"I didn't lose any family like you both did. I grieved for Remus and Tonks and the others, but I didn't love them like you loved Fred. I had things to do, anyway," she hedged.

"My parents told me about the Professor Snape thing. Are you really engaged to him?" He eyed her skeptically.

"On paper, yes," she nodded. "And I admit an attraction," she started, then noticing his shocked look, she said, "Oh, don't look at me like that. You know he's brilliant, and a bookworm like me. What's really surprising about it?"

He considered that for a moment. "Yeah, I never thought about it that way. But isn't he too old for you?" They resumed walking.

She shrugged. "He'll probably think so, yeah. It's not as if anything will come of it, though. He's going to hate me when he wakes up, with the things I've had to do for him."

"What do you mean?"

"The only Mediwitch available turned out to be incompetent. Draco fired her when we discovered she hadn't been treating him properly and was barely feeding him. I've taken over his care with the help of the Malfoy's house-elves. And a very little bit of help from Draco, the prat," she smirked. "Madam Pomfrey gave me instructions on spelling food and potions directly into his stomach, treatment of bedsores and bathing."

Ron stopped in his tracks, making Hermione think she'd gone too far. But after a split second, he resumed. "Yeah, that'll do it for sure. I can't imagine he'll take that very well." They both laughed.

Ron filled her in on his summer spent helping Charlie with dragons. He said he'd had a lot of fun, but it wasn't his idea of a lifestyle, so he'd returned to begin Auror training with Harry. He'd missed home and his friends, he'd said. Charlie apparently couldn't cook like Molly, either, which didn't help.

By the time they had returned to the house, Ginny had dinner ready, and she _could_ cook like Molly. Ron had three helpings of everything, and Harry, Ginny and Ron talked of Quidditch. It felt like home.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

Her Gifts

Chapter 31

Hermione returned to Malfoy Manor and hurried to Snape's room. She found Draco there, spelling the food into Snape's stomach. Hermione stood silently, watching.

"I've been watching you do this three times a day for a week. I figured I'd give it a try since I didn't know when you were returning."

"Thank you, Draco. I had some issues to work out with Ron. I couldn't just leave everything hanging without settling it, you know?"

"You let him down easy, then?" He watched her with his shrewd, pale gray eyes.

"It wasn't really like that," she tried to explain. "Our relationship got a little heated up during the hunt and the battle. We needed to set things right again. We care for each other, but only as best friends. I'm just glad we didn't destroy it." Draco nodded his understanding.

"You can take over now. I'm not applying the salve, no matter what," he smirked. "His cock can fall off for all I care."

Hermione chuckled. "Not until after his bath. If Madam Pomfrey says so, I think I'll be able to discontinue using it tomorrow. She'll be by in the morning to check up on him."

"That's too bad. He _so_ enjoys it, you know," he teased.

"Shut it, you perv," she joked back, grinning.

He shrugged. "I don't deny it. I'm jealous. _He's_ at least getting some, even if he doesn't know it." It was the first opening he'd made into his personal relationships, so Hermione felt nerve enough to ask.

"Draco, what happened with Pansy?"

"She was angry I'd taken the Mark, even though I told her I didn't want to. She broke it off, certain I was going to wind up dead or in Azkaban. I'd thought so too, at the time."

"Why don't you contact her? Let her know you're here, alive and well. Let her decide if she wants to see you," Hermione suggested.

"I've thought about it. But what if she's in a new relationship or something? I don't want to cause her any problems." Hermione could see his point.

"I'll ask around about her, shall I? Harry hears a lot of gossip at the Ministry. Perhaps he's heard something," she offered. Draco shrugged again. She could see he didn't want to get his hopes up.

She nodded, letting the topic drop for the time being.

As it turned out, Ron happened to mention seeing Pansy at the Ministry. She was working at a reception desk outside of a department near his father's office. Hermione mentioned Draco's predicament to Ron, and he offered to talk to Pansy that week if he got a chance.

"I can't believe we're actually helping out all these Slytherins," he had snarked, good-naturedly.

Draco received a letter from Pansy three days later. Hermione caught the smile he tried to hide, but didn't mention it. He finished his breakfast quickly, anxious to read his letter privately. She was halfway up the stairs to Snape's room when she heard his _Whoop_ of happiness. She smiled to herself.

That evening, they tried the first of their potions, the antidote to Snape's experimental Stasis potion. It had no effect. They tried to be optimistic, since they still had four more to try, but it was discouraging anyway. Still, it wasn't a total loss, since they had developed the antidote. They recorded their experiment in detail for Professor Snape's use later on. He would probably adjust it to his liking later, but they had done the bulk of the ground work for him.

Harry, Ron and Ginny came to visit the next week, filling them in on Auror training and Ginny's wedding preparations. Ron asked Draco if he'd heard from Pansy yet, and Draco had the good grace to nod and smile his thanks. He then mentioned they had been corresponding by letter and that when she had the next weekend off she was coming for a visit.

Harry brought up the girl who had recently been making moves on Ron. Ron blushed, but Hermione smiled at him, letting him know she wasn't upset. Apparently the girl was a recent graduate of Beauxbatons whose Welsh-Irish parents had worked in France since she was ten. She wasn't part Veela, for which Hermione was thankful. Her interests were divided between her job and her younger siblings who still lived in France with her parents. And she adored Quidditch. Even Ginny liked her, which in Hermione's opinion counted a lot higher than the boys.

Draco told them he'd heard from the Ministry. His mother was soon going to be released, which Hermione had already known about, and that she would have to perform six months of community service, which she hadn't known about.

"What's she going to do, then?" Harry asked timidly.

"Dunno. She's not exactly civic-minded, is she?" Draco countered, shrugging.

"Of course she is!" Hermione admonished. "Draco, what does your mother do best?"

"Plans parties," he answered sullenly.

"And organizes private dinners, and shops. She has a real eye for decoration and design. We just have to figure out how to use those qualities to benefit society." Hermione's mind was working furiously. She grabbed a notebook and pen and started making notes.

Ron leaned toward Draco, whispering loudly," Don't worry, she does this all the time." They all laughed heartily, even Hermione. They all could tell Draco's spirits had been lifted a little.

They all headed out to the wide open front yard for two-aside Quidditch. Hermione took her pen and notebook, staying on the ground as the cheering section. Flying and Quidditch were still two of Hermione's least favorite things. She was more than happy to enjoy the spectacle with her feet buried in the cool grass.

At the end of the afternoon, Draco walked along with Hermione to see them off. It was the most fun Draco had had in three years. He asked them to come back to visit again soon.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

Her Gifts

Chapter 32

Snape's recovery was long and arduous. Poppy Pomfrey's weekly check-ups had discerned no real progress on his coma and no reaction to stimulation, other than to Hermione. She was, however, pleased with his physical healing and Hermione's therapy regimen, complimenting the Muggle treatment for forced confinement. Snape's pulse, respirations and blood pressure were better than she had seen them in several years.

She insisted on giving Hermione a physical exam, also. She was concerned the girl was putting herself under too much strain, as she had been known to do in the past. Her findings proved otherwise. Draco said it was from working Snape's muscles and climbing up and down the stairs several times a day to care for him. Hermione had got more exercise these last few months than she had at Hogwarts.

On the weekend Pansy came for a visit. She froze when she spotted Hermione.

"What's _she_ doing here?" she snarled, eying Hermione distrustfully.

"She's my guest. Please treat her as such," Draco admonished. "You wouldn't be here if it weren't for Hermione. She's the one who found you for me. We're studying for the NEWTs together."

Hermione smiled pleasantly, offering her hand. "I'm glad to see you well, Pansy." There was no guile in her expression.

Pansy took her hand lightly. "Likewise, Granger."

"Please call me Hermione. Draco and I have gotten past house rivalry. I hope we can as well," she offered.

"Very well, Hermione," Pansy tested her name. "Are you the reason Draco looks so different?" It was almost an accusation. Draco took it as such.

"No," he drawled, "I gave up the Pureblood stance long before Hermione and I became friends." His tone of voice held a warning.

Hermione felt uncomfortable, trapped between the bickering couple. "I'm going to head upstairs, okay?" Draco nodded, understanding her dislike of her position as a bone of contention. Hermione made a hasty escape, headed for the sanctuary Snape's room provided.

She could still hear Pansy's shrill voice carrying as she reached the landing at the top of the staircase. She hoped she hadn't made a huge mistake contacting Pansy for Draco.

She adjusted the Professor's position on the bed, propping him up with pillows to prevent bedsores and aid in proper blood circulation. She picked up the latest issue of Potions Monthly and read aloud the article on the uses of the new tempered glass cauldrons out on the market. When she was finished with the article, she called Posey for Snape's lunch.

She had just spelled his lunch and potions into his stomach when Pansy burst into the room, catching Hermione positioning the urinal with her wand.

Mistaking what she was seeing, Pansy shrieked, "Get away from him, Granger!" She pulled her wand and pointed it threateningly. Whatever she was about to do, they never found out, as Pansy was thrown forcefully into the hall onto her behind. She gasped her outrage, glancing from Hermione, whose wand was still pointed in Snape's direction, to Draco, who was unarmed.

Draco and Hermione exchanged looks. The only person in the room with wandless magical abilities and that kind of power was currently in a coma. _How in the world had he managed that?_

"What the hell?" Pansy asked, smarting as she rubbed her behind.

"She's not hurting him, Pansy. She's preventing him from pissing himself. Obviously, he can defend himself, if necessary," he added dryly.

"But why _her_? Why is _she_ doing this?" Pansy whined, still stinging with the humiliation of being tossed out of the room on her arse.

"Because she cares about him. Because she's engaged to him. Because I want her to, so I don't have to. Because there is no one else who can," Draco told her. "He needs constant care, Pansy. Madam Pomfrey couldn't do it any longer once the new school year started up. We can't chance St. Mungo's with so many Death Eaters still out there. We tried a Mediwitch, the only one available, but I fired her when we found out she wasn't doing her job and was making him worse."

Pansy watched Hermione remove the now full urinal and dump it in the toilet. "So why did Professor Snape throw me out like that?" she whispered as Hermione washed her hands.

Draco smirked at her. "He's protecting her. I suspect the git's in love," he drawled, eyes twinkling.

"You must be joking," Pansy replied, scandalized. Draco shook his head, then glanced over to where Hermione was settling Snape's sheets up around his middle again.

"The reason she has to use her wand to put that urinal thing on him is because every time she touches him, he gets a stiffy," he whispered quickly in her ear.

"No, really?" Pansy asked incredulous. She giggled, finally reassured Hermione was no threat to her relationship with Draco. She walked across the room toward Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I guess I overreacted when I saw you pointing your wand at him. I should have realized Draco wouldn't have you here if you were a threat to Professor Snape," she apologized.

"That's quite all right, Pansy. I probably would have reacted the same way in your shoes," Hermione smiled easily.

Batin popped into the room. "Pardon, Master Draco, but Posey said lunch is served." He turned his large eyes in Hermione's direction, wordlessly asking about Professor Snape's use of the bedpan. Hermione nodded discreetly, holding up one finger in a gesture to wait a moment. As Draco and Pansy turned to leave, Hermione spelled the bedpan in place. Batin pulled the privacy curtains around the bed as she left, closing the door behind her.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

Thanks to Sempra for her helpful critique and corrections. As usual.

Her Gifts

Chapter 33

Pansy made it a point to stop in to visit after work twice a week for an hour or two. She and Draco seemed to be working out their problems, as Pansy still had trouble giving up the Pureblood superiority issue. Draco made certain Pansy was exposed to Hermione as much as possible, trying to prove Pansy's ideals were wrong. Whether or not it worked, only time would tell.

Pansy's next free weekend happened to fall on the same day Harry, Ron and Ginny returned for a visit. After their initial awkwardness, everyone loosened up, reminiscing about their days at Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't escape the Quidditch game in the yard this time. They made her play to make the teams even. Harry had Ginny and Hermione on his side. Draco and Pansy had Ron. Harry's team was soundly beaten, as Hermione spent most of her time grasping her broom in a death grip and only occasionally managed to catch and throw the quaffle. She was grateful when her feet touched ground again.

There was a slightly uncomfortable moment when Pansy ridiculed Hermione's flying ability.

"Lighten up, Pans," Draco chastised. "She can't be perfect in everything." Hermione smiled thankfully at him.

"That's right," contributed Ron. "She's pants at Divination, too." Hermione scowled at him.

"Hermione's strengths are the intellectual subjects, especially if there's research to do," Harry defended. Everyone rolled their eyes, remembering Hermione's marathon library sessions.

"It's the logic involved," Ginny pointed out. "There's no logic to flying or Divination. Both subjects defy logic, that's why she can't do them."

Hermione huffed exasperatedly. "I'm right here! You're all talking about me like I'm not even in the room!" With varying looks of embarrassment and sheepish, apologetic smiles, the conversation turned to other less humiliating topics.

After the Malfoy house-elves had efficiently fed everyone, Hermione and Draco accompanied their guests to the Apparition point and said their goodbyes.

Hermione's brainstorming session had produced a variety of suggestions for Draco to offer his mother for her community service work. Draco told Hermione she especially liked the idea of arranging outings for the war widows and widowers to tour museums and galleries, visiting restaurants and shops in the area during their day trips. Hermione outlined a proposal for Narcissa's perusal, to be forwarded to the Ministry for final approval.

Draco and Hermione tested their second completed potion the week before Narcissa's release. It was also a dismal failure. They still had plenty of Potion Base with which to experiment, though, so they immediately set to work on their next option, after diligently recording their work on the current antidote.

When Narcissa arrived, Hermione stayed busy in Snape's room, unwilling to intrude on her homecoming. It was well after lunch when Draco showed his mother into the room. Hermione stood nervously clasping her hands while Draco filled Narcissa in on Professor Snape's health. He had, of course, been relaying as much as he discreetly could in his letters, but prisoners' mail was subject to inspection, so there was only so much he could divulge beforehand. Professor McGonagall had visited both his parents in Azkaban to verify their willingness to provide for Professor Snape.

Narcissa listened to Draco's description of the Professor's illness and progress since his arrival, nodding her understanding. As he was winding down she interrupted him.

"Where are your manners, Draco? Miss Granger, I'm delighted you chose to stay with us," she extended her hand in welcome. "I hope you've found everything to your liking?"

Hermione took her hand graciously, "Yes, Ma'am. Draco and I have become great friends in the past several weeks. I'm glad I could be of help to you while I'm here."

"Yes, of course, the community service proposal. Oh, I'd dearly love your assistance setting up the first tour, if you can manage it?" Narcissa hadn't released her hand. In fact, she covered it with her other hand in an affectionate hold.

"I'd be delighted, Madam Malfoy," Hermione agreed, blushing.

"Narcissa, dear, if you please. Oh, how charming. Draco, you never mentioned how charming your Miss Granger is, my darling."

Draco coughed unconvincingly into his hand. "Sorry, Mother, it must have slipped my mind," he said sarcastically, directing a sneer at Hermione, who giggled in response. "Shall we dine? I'm sure Posey's frantic by now, certain she's ruined the meal." He offered his mother his arm and waited for Hermione to join them.

So Hermione added to her schedule, after study and before dinner, the hours she could spare helping Narcissa schedule and set up her first tour. They visited the museums and galleries, and the restaurants and shops surrounding them, to collect brochures and hours of operation. She verified the restaurants' capacities and staff to ensure they could accommodate as many as twenty or thirty patrons at one time. She took down the manager's names and the phone numbers to contact them when they had set a date. Narcissa watched Hermione in action, picking up lots of great ideas and knowledge.

"How did you know what to ask, Hermione?" Narcissa asked as they left the first restaurant.

"I worked in a restaurant for a few weeks over the summers between my forth and fifth years, and again between fifth and sixth. I wanted some extra spending money for books, and my parents thought I should earn it instead of having it given to me. Sometimes, a tour bus full of people would arrive, turning the restaurant on its ear. I thought, if the tour company had bothered to check ahead of time, things would have gone much smoother for everybody."

Hermione taught Narcissa to use a payphone, then helped her set up the arrangements with one of the restaurant managers a few days later.

Narcissa's first tour was a great success, gaining her much acclaim in the wizarding world. An article appeared in _The Daily Prophet _giving a rave review. Luckily, Rita Skeeter didn't know of Hermione's involvement. Otherwise, it could have turned out to be a disaster.

Narcissa quickly began organizing her next tour, only asking Hermione's advice on occasion. Fortunately, Hermione spotted a problem in the making, as Narcissa wanted to visit Kensington Gardens, and Hermione remembered the lack of sufficient public restrooms. Hermione suggested switching the garden tour to the late afternoon and shopping in the morning, so people could visit the restrooms of the restaurant she intended to patronize beforehand, instead. As the weather had turned cooler, the afternoon should be pleasant enough for strolling about in the sun.

The second tour met with a little trouble, as there had been a light drizzle in the morning. But since the group was shopping, they managed to stay relatively dry. The clouds had cleared and the sun came out by the time Narcissa's group left the restaurant, and they cast discreet charms on themselves to protect their shoes and clothes in order to enjoy the gardens. Again, the paper had another positive review for Narcissa.

Narcissa was thrilled with Hermione and wrote lengthy letters to Lucius, expounding on Hermione's talents, grace and charm. Pansy felt a little jealous of Narcissa's jubilant praise, but Hermione pulled her aside, telling Pansy it was only because Narcissa was enjoying great success at the moment. The praise would pass soon enough, and Pansy would be Narcissa's favorite again before long. Hermione suggested Pansy offer to help Narcissa with her work, which had the desired result, giving Hermione more free time and getting Pansy back in Narcissa's good graces. Narcissa still sought Hermione's opinion before setting anything in stone, however.

A.N.: Taking liberties here, as I have never visited any gardens in the U.K.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

My sincerest thanks to Sempra for fixing my punctuation and capitalization errors.

Her Gifts

Chapter 34

The third experimental potion was nearly a disaster, as Professor Snape broke out in hives almost as soon as the potion was spelled into his stomach. Hermione Apparated to Hogwarts for the remedy for hives from Madam Pomfrey, who wanted details, which Hermione had to invent on the spot. She claimed Narcissa had broken out after eating some imported fruit, but that she had no other symptoms, and no one else had experienced a problem. Madam Pomfrey had relented, handing over the remedy, and Hermione returned to Snape's bedside, administering the potion within fifteen minutes of the breakout. She had to remember to tell Narcissa of "her reaction" to cover her tracks. One thing they didn't need was someone becoming aware of what she and Draco were doing.

Christmas was soon upon them, and Hermione witnessed a change in Draco she'd never been privy to before. His Christmas spirit was as strong as or worse than Dumbledore's. The entire Manor was decked out in greenery, including Hermione's and Snape's bedrooms. The house-elves' clean white tea towels were exchanged for decorative green and silver ones with red berries. Hermione thought it looked a little sickly against their greenish skin tones.

The Christmas carols playing from breakfast to bedtime got to be a little much, so Hermione took to Snape's room in the evenings, after potions work, with a book, casting a silencing charm inside the bedroom so she could read in peace. The third day of this, there was already a silencing charm active in the room when she got there. Apparently, Snape was sick of it too.

When Poppy Pomfrey came for Snape's now bi-weekly check-up, Hermione mentioned his unconscious use of magic, with the silencing charm and his tossing Pansy out of the room on her first visit. However, her evaluation showed no sign of ordinary consciousness, so she was certain he was still in a coma.

Hermione went Christmas shopping that week. She found Narcissa a high-end designer Muggle shampoo with a delicious scent similar to the concoction Professor Snape made for her, since she had recently used the last of it and was now using a common wizard's shampoo. She also found her a book of tourist attractions that would be helpful in her tour planning. For Draco, she bought a year's subscription to a men's fashion magazine and a light gray cashmere scarf to match his eyes.

Pansy was harder to buy for, since Hermione didn't know her all that well. She settled on a silver cashmere scarf, similar to Draco's, but with decorative embroidery gracing the ends, which Hermione permanently charmed green from its' original purple. She also stumbled upon a book in a Muggle bookshop entitled The Art of Voice Manipulation in Seduction, figuring it might help control her shrill shrieking whenever she got mad at Draco. Hermione wasn't so conceited that she didn't realize she had the same fault when angry, so she bought a second copy for herself. Perhaps she and Pansy could practice with each other.

Buying gifts for Harry, Ron and Ginny was more of a chore than usual, since she didn't spend countless hours with them anymore. For Ginny, she bought a wedding planner and journal to record everything about her special day. For Ron, she overspent, buying him a gorgeous blue lambswool sweater, in the same shop she found Draco's and Pansy's scarves, that would bring out the blue of his eyes. She hoped his new girlfriend would appreciate it.

Harry was the most difficult. As the savior of the Wizarding world, he deserved everything he could get. But Hermione knew he didn't want material things. Friendship and understanding meant far more to him. At last she thought of something he would appreciate. She bought a blank journal and brought it home. For the next several nights, she went through her old diaries, copying pages from their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express, to Harry and Ginny's engagement announcement a few weeks ago. She edited out her girly feelings about Victor Krum, Ron and other boys who had caught her attention through the years and, of course, her totally inappropriate feelings for Snape. Her feelings, thoughts and remembrances recorded in her own writing, to keep for himself always.

Christmas day arrived with a light dusting of snow. Everything sparkled outside her window. She showered early and dressed, hurrying to Professor Snape's room before the carols started playing. She fed him his breakfast, recorded his condition on his chart for Madam Pomfrey, dressed him in his very best nightshirt and kissed his forehead, wishing him a Merry Christmas before leaving him in Batin's capable hands. She stopped short outside his room when she realized she had kissed him, and in front of Batin no less, but it was too late to take it back.

She entered the dining room to find Narcissa and Draco already sipping their tea. Wishing them merry, she grabbed her own cup and sat with them, awaiting breakfast. Posey came scurrying into the room, laden with platters of hot food. Hermione wished her a happy Christmas before she hurried back out of the room.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Draco grinned, "Posey lives for this day. She's having a blast, cooking up a feast for lunch when Pansy will be here." Hermione grinned back at him.

"Are you going to the Burrow, then?" Narcissa inquired over her Belgian waffle with whipped cream and out of season strawberries. The Wizarding world was certainly a delightful place.

"Yes, after lunch. I'll visit for just a few hours. I don't want to leave Professor Snape for too long. He may not know what day today is, but I do. I'd feel guilty abandoning him," she confessed. Draco shot a knowing glance at his mother when Hermione went to Snape's room to remove his bedpan. She returned just moments later.

"Let's open presents," Narcissa announced, to the delight of Draco. They went into the study, where the tree had been placed this year. Normally they placed it in the front sitting room, but Draco nixed that plan as soon as the elves started setting it up. Draco reminded Narcissa quietly of Hermione's past experience in that room, and Narcissa immediately agreed that the study was a terrific place for the tree.

The frenzy of flying wrapping paper that Draco produced by himself was Weasley-worthy, Hermione informed him while laughing hysterically. Draco smiled sheepishly, reminding her of a small child in that instant.

Pansy arrived late morning, carrying gifts for everyone, and wearing a gorgeous new cloak from her parents. It was a dark charcoal with silver clasps, Hermione was delighted to note. The scarf Hermione had picked out for her wouldn't clash. Pansy seemed genuinely pleased with the scarf, covertly studying Hermione with a thoughtful frown, reevaluating the Muggle-born Gryffindor yet again.

Draco announced his gift to Wizarding society, something he had never thought to do before, but that he intended to continue henceforth. He'd made a sizable contribution in the Malfoy name to the Restoration Guild formed after the final battle by Shacklebolt's Ministry to help those people without the funds to help themselves. He included a perpetual grant to St. Mungo's for the advancement of potions for the treatment and cure of werewolves. Hermione found herself inordinately proud of her new friend.

Narcissa read aloud Lucius's Christmas letter with his wishes for everyone's happiest Christmas, and his sorrow at missing it. He ended with the promise to be a better man, to make his family proud of him again, and do his best to restore the Malfoy name to a respectable place in Wizarding society. Hermione thought it was the nicest letter she'd ever heard.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

As usual, the accolades go to Sempra for fine beta work.

Her Gifts

Chapter 35

The normal ruckus at the Burrow on Christmas day was expected. It didn't, however, make it any easier to tolerate. Thankful she had a valid excuse to make an early escape, Hermione hugged and kissed everyone, packed up and shrank her gifts and Apparated back to Malfoy Manor by half past three.

She checked on Professor Snape as soon as she arrived, moving him to his other side and propping his legs up for a change of positioning. She decided to read Charles Dickens' classic A Christmas Carol aloud to him, just on the off chance anything penetrated his mind in his coma. She was saddened he was missing this holiday after all he'd been through.

In tears at the end of the book, Hermione pulled out her wand, tracing protective and healing runes on his chest. Fingering his hair in a gentle and familiar gesture, she whispered, "I swear, on my wand, that I will see you healed." The tingle of magic coursed from her fingers at his temple through her body and out her wand still resting against his chest. She knew it was a foolish vow to make, but he deserved it, and she was bound to see it through, no matter what.

She and Draco resumed their study schedule the following day. They were three quarters of the way through the seventh year syllabus and starting to run into more difficult areas. Draco started the search for a tutor accomplished in Potions, Astronomy, Charms and Divination. The second week of searching still hadn't garnered them a tutor.

Hermione wrote a letter to Professor McGonagall explaining their predicament. By return owl, McGonagall assured them she would find someone capable. Four days later, Professor Tofty, the ancient wizard with the wispy white hair they had first met during their OWLs, arrived at the Manor. Professor McGonagall had convinced him to come out of retirement to tutor Hogwarts' brightest pupils in fifty years, excluding Professor Snape.

As he was basically retired, except for administering OWLs and NEWTs, their afternoon study hours suited him just fine, so they agreed to meet Monday through Friday after lunch until they were ready to take their final exams. Hermione was delighted, of course, since she had always loved a structured classroom setting, anyway. She thrived under instruction and loved the challenges presented by competent teachers.

Narcissa received word from the Ministry that Lucius's reevaluation by the Wizengamot was coming up the second week of February. Discussing the process and likely outcome at the dinner table, Hermione mentioned the Muggle practice of allowing testimony by friends, relatives and acquaintances at parole hearings. She suggested checking with Kingsley to see if they might be allowed to say a few words in Lucius' defense. Draco asked if she would mind making the request on their behalf, since she had a longstanding friendship with Minister Shacklebolt and would likely be received better than he or Narcissa.

Kingsley agreed to hear their testimony under Veritaserum, accepting the fact that they would undoubtedly know Lucius better than he did. Hermione mentioned bringing along Lucius' Christmas missive as proof of his good intentions. Draco and Narcissa took it upon themselves to sort through all the letters they had received from Lucius since his incarceration, culling the most promising ones for the Wizengamot to see.

The testing of the fourth potential antidote regrettably also proved ineffective. With only one more possible potion to try, Hermione was feeling particularly down. She often found herself in tears while treating or bathing her Professor. She knew it was coming down to the time she would have to go through with her promise to cede her virginal status, but that wasn't the part that bothered her. It was the deliberate violation of his body without his consent that concerned her. And the loss of this odd closeness she had almost convinced herself she shared with him in his unconscious state.

Draco received special permission to leave his home for his father's hearing. Draco and Narcissa insisted they wanted Hermione present to give testimony as her word carried farther in higher circles since the war. She reluctantly agreed with a sense of foreboding, a certain dread that something awful was about to happen.

Sure enough, when they entered the courtroom to see Lucius chained to the chair in front of the dais, Hermione spotted Deloris Umbridge seated among the spectators. Umbridge had lost her seat on the Wizengamot following her removal from Hogwarts, and Hermione was resolute Umbridge was very determined to cause trouble.

The hearing, however, went well. The Wizengamot agreed unanimously to release Lucius, without prejudice, at the end of his ten month sentence, which was only just over two weeks away. Kingsley requested Draco's presence in his office following the hearing for a private conference. Narcissa and Hermione waited in the antechamber, wondering what Kingsley wanted with Draco.

Draco emerged with a huge smile on his face. "And I quote," he began, " 'Due to your recent actions and behavior, conducting yourself in a gentlemanly and scholarly fashion, I hereby release you from further confinement, previously instated by me for past indiscretions, so that you may reap the benefits of your labors and prove to the Wizarding community that you are a fine, upstanding young man with a promising future in political circles. Please prove me right, Draco.' " Hermione and Narcissa had started squealing halfway through Draco's recitation, grasping each other's hands excitedly. Draco was smothered with hugs and kisses by the time he finished.

They celebrated the outcome of the day's proceedings with lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, though Hermione couldn't shake her uneasiness of something dreadful coming in her future. Draco sensed her anxiety.

"What is it?" he questioned quietly.

Hermione forced a smile, "Nothing, really. It upset me seeing Umbridge in the courtroom, is all."

Draco accepted her explanation initially, but he had gotten to know her relatively well in seven months and knew she wasn't being entirely truthful. He would press her later.

Shortly after arriving home, he started in on her.

"I can't really explain it, Draco. When I saw her there, I just knew she was going to cause me trouble. She hates me ever since I set those centaurs on her at the end of fifth year. She's vile. The things she did to us that year! I don't understand how she managed to escape justice. She should have been locked up for good," she ranted, collapsing into a chair with a huff.

Professor Tofty was shown in by Batin at that point, so further discussion was suspended.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

Credit to Sempra for pointing out my Hermione was getting a little too pushy. Also, for removing my abundance of commas.

Her Gifts

Chapter 36

She and Draco had sufficiently finished their studies to Professor Tofty's high expectations by the end of the following week, and he recommended they seek a private NEWTs exam with Professor Marchbanks as soon as possible. He was disqualified from administering their exams, as he now had a personal investment in their outcome. He was certain they would achieve Outstandings in all subjects, however, and there was no sense in putting it off any longer.

The night before their testing, Hermione was such a nervous wreck she couldn't keep food down. Draco got worried, having never seen her like that before and summoned Harry and Ron to the Manor. The note stated succinctly, _Hermione needs you_.

They arrived within minutes. Draco needed only to say, "We're sitting our NEWTs in the morning."

The duo were very used to Hermione's ridiculous nerves and set about distracting her with Weasley family news and amusing anecdotes from their Auror training and Ginny's disgustingly lavish wedding preparations.

Narcissa discreetly sought out Posey to prepare a couple of party trays of finger foods, and pumpkin juice appeared on the table without their notice. Hermione nibbled unconsciously as the evening wore on. As their exam time was set for ten o'clock the next morning and Harry and Ron had managed to subdue Hermione's nerves considerably, Narcissa convinced her to take Dreamless Sleep just this once, so she would be fully rested and ready for the tests. Hermione agreed to take it after she had seen to Professor Snape's needs for the night. Narcissa had been taught to spell Professor Snape's lunch which Hermione would miss the next day, and Batin was familiar with the urinal and bedpan, so Hermione had nothing to worry about.

The NEWTs were tedious, but Professor Marchbanks cooed appreciatively throughout. She beamed at them when they were finished, claiming she had never seen them performed better. Their exam results would be owled to them within a week, she had said as she walked them out of the Ministry's secure exam room. They were exhausted but relieved as they returned to the Manor.

Realizing Lucius' release was only two days away, Hermione grew concerned for the spectacle it would make in the press. She wrote Lucius a letter suggesting he prepare a written statement to read aloud in order to avert the almost guaranteed hounding he would be subjected to by the hoard of reporters that would most definitely be there, and apologizing in advance if he had already thought of it.

Hermione declined attending Lucius' release on the grounds that Rita Skeeter would certainly be there and waited anxiously for the return of the family in Professor Snape's room. Draco entered, grinning, an hour later.

"You were right, Hermione. The press was swarming when we exited, yelling out the most obnoxious questions you could imagine. Father quelled them with that glare he has and read out his official statement. It was a sight to behold. I wish you could have been there," he sighed.

"I thank you, Miss Granger, for your forethought," Lucius said, crossing into the room. "I hadn't realized prison releases had become quite the event to attend that they seem to have become. It was truly remarkable. I had the entire gathering's full attention. I believe the prepared statement may have made a positive impression on society in redeeming my family honor, and I am most appreciative." Lucius bowed gracefully. "I am in your debt."

"No, most definitely not, sir. I have been living here in your home at your expense for over seven months. If anything, I am in your debt," Hermione insisted.

"Very well, then. We shall call it even," Lucius smiled. Casting his gaze at the bed, he said, "And how is our patient?"

"The same, I'm afraid," Hermione sighed. "Madam Pomfrey comes to check on him every two weeks, and she always states there is no change in his state of consciousness." She pushed Professor Snape's hair back from his forehead without realizing she had done it. Draco and Lucius exchanged glances. Lucius' left eyebrow rose minutely, and Draco lifted his chin in an almost imperceptible nod.

"I must admit, Miss Granger, he looks better now than he has in many years. I believe we have your tender ministrations to thank?" He winked at her.

"I rather think it is due to rest and lack of stress, to be honest. I haven't done anything special. I only tend his needs and read to him," she defended. "And please call me Hermione. Draco and Narcissa both do, and I think you should, too," she offered genially.

"Then you must call me Lucius in that case, Hermione," he purred.

With studies out of the way, Draco and Hermione spent more time in the potions lab, developing the last potion. It was the antidote to Draught of Living Death. It was by far the most exacting, tedious work they had tried to do. After weeks of failure, it was finally ready. Too bad it wasn't the cure. Hermione broke down in sobs in front of Draco when Professor Snape didn't wake up.

"I had so hoped this would be it," she sniffed, wiping her nose on Draco's hastily offered crisp white handkerchief. "What are we going to do now?" She whispered, her red, bleary eyes tearing up again.

"We'll sleep on it," Draco answered steadily. "Then, tomorrow, we'll do that thing you do. What do you call it? Brainstorming? We'll come up with something else, don't worry." He patted her shoulder consolingly.

Their brainstorming had come up with some very exciting theories. Not the least of which was the effect of Nagini's venom on the potion Professor Snape had concocted for himself. "Only Nagini is long gone, and if any venom remains, it's most likely in storage in some obscure lab at the Ministry or possibly St. Mungo's," Hermione despaired.

"Unless Uncle Severus still had his supply," Draco imparted smugly. "After all, he made all of Voldemort's potions, including the one that kept him alive, that used Nagini's venom in it's base."

"But I can't get back in again. I abused my friendship with Kingsley to get in last time. I don't think it will work again," she whined.

"No, but I can. I'm family. I'm no longer under house arrest and the Ministry can't keep me out of my godfather's house." He sat back on the chair, reclining comfortably. "We just have to come up with a way to remove the venom from under their noses."

Hermione grinned. "That's easy. You go in, find it, summon Batin to you, and he can bring it back here for you. The Aurors posted at the door will never know Batin was there and you won't be holding anything when they check you."


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

My thanks to Sempra for making me fix my errors so that you can actually make sense of it.

Her Gifts

Chapter 37

Their plan went off without a hitch. They spent the next two weeks testing the antidotes they had made with the venom. The results were disheartening. The venom seemed to make the antidotes unstable at best and completely unusable at worst. Not for the first time Hermione worried they might have hurt Severus by administering their experimental potions, before having given any thought to what Nagini's venom in his system might do even now. The whole situation seemed hopeless.

It was time to come up with a totally new theory. They dug out texts from the Malfoy library, investigating every possible lead, double-checking and cross-referencing anything that might help. Even Lucius joined in to lend a hand. He was at first astounded at the frenzy that was Hermione 'On A Research Mission' until Draco just smirked and shook his head. "This is what she was like all through Hogwarts. Now you can see why I never stood a chance against her. She's out of control when she's like this. She forgets to eat or sleep. Madam Pomfrey had to lock her in the infirmary a few days one year."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "How charming," he drawled, "I shall have to remember to tell Mother." Hermione threw a pillow at him with a glare. Lucius chuckled at her antics.

Later that evening, Lucius spoke to Draco out of Hermione's hearing. "She's certainly a spirited little bookworm, isn't she? I can understand Severus's attraction now."

"You don't know the half of it. And it's entirely mutual, I can assure you," Draco divulged. "The problem is that when she wakes him up, they're both so proud and bullheaded, they'll implode before they ever get it worked out."

"That's why they have Malfoys for friends, Draco. You handle her, I'll handle him. And what do you mean 'when she wakes him up'?"

"She's read Great Aunt Hildegaard's grimore," he paused, then let the bomb drop, "and she's a virgin." Lucius's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline.

"You're certain?" Draco nodded, glancing over to where Hermione was entering the room. "Well, well, this could get highly entertaining, don't you agree?" Draco smirked.

The next day, Hermione's premonition of doom came to fruition. She received notice from the Ministry that the veracity of her betrothal claim on Severus Snape was being contested. The letter was passed around the breakfast table as everyone read it. "Please tell me what I'm missing," Lucius demanded.

"The betrothal claim was to keep him out of the hands of someone else who might harm him," Hermione started.

Draco cut in, "But Dumbledore recruited Hermione for the job. As it turns out, she and Uncle Severus had indulged in a little slap and tickle session once, admitting their mutual attraction. She was the best chance he had to escape retaliation from disgruntled former students..."

"And Death Eaters," Lucius finished. "I see. So was there any mention during your flirtation with Severus of a future exploration of a relationship?" Hermione was pink to her forehead. She shook her head. "Not to worry, my dear. We'll get this sorted out in no time."

So Lucius spent his day locked up in his office, doing Merlin knows what, as Hermione paced, biting the side of her thumb.

"I don't want to show anyone the memory, Draco. It's rather embarrassing and not to mention private," she whined for the fourth time.

"Would you consider showing it to me?" He asked. "Maybe you could only show certain parts of it to prove your claim. I might be able to help you with that." Hermione considered it for an hour, or maybe it was only thirty seconds, but it felt longer to Draco.

"Promise you won't make fun? And you won't tell anyone what you're about to see?" she demanded. Draco promised, then went to retrieve the Pensieve from his father's office.

"What do you want that for?" Lucius asked suspiciously. Draco informed him. "Fill me in later," Lucius said.

"Can't. She extracted a promise that I wouldn't. Maybe I'll be able to convince her to let you view it after," he offered instead.

Hermione deposited the memory into the bowl with shaking hands. Draco dove in before she could change her mind. When he exited the memory, he was quiet for a few minutes.

"Well, it was hot, that's for sure," he commented.

Hermione clenched her hands into fists. "You promised you wouldn't tease!"

"Who's teasing? That's a good thing. I certainly got the impression he wanted to see you again. I doubt anyone else has a memory as promising." Hermione calmed down considerably. "I really think my father should see this. He's an expert at manipulation. He'll know exactly what we need to do."

In the end, Hermione reluctantly agreed to let Lucius see the memory, too. She left the room, though, not wanting to witness their probable comments afterwards.

An hour later, Lucius sought her out in the library. "Regrettably, I can't see any way you can edit the memory without losing the overall feeling of a blossoming relationship, Hermione. We'll see what can be done about keeping the viewers to a minimum and securing a vow of secrecy." He watched her carefully for her reaction. It was a toss up between dejected and resigned. She nodded.

"On the bright side, I have found a letter Severus wrote me years ago about Lily Evans. It never mentions her explicitly, only that she's Muggleborn. If I spell the date off, it could easily pass as being about you."

"No, but thank you, Lucius. I don't want to do anything dishonest. It could end up backfiring on me and making things even worse," she sighed. "If he'd only wake up, none of this would be necessary."

"Draco told me you have the means of curing him," he hedged.

Hermione blinked, then turned away. "That option comes with its own complications, though," she protested quietly.

"Yes, Draco told me of your conflicting battle with your Gryffindor honor. I can't tell you what to do, Hermione. Only, consider what Severus would do," he finished. He left her alone with her thoughts.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

A.N. Lemons ahead. Skip this chapter if it offends. Thanks to Sempra for corrections and encouragement.

Her Gifts

Chapter 38

The hearing was scheduled for the following Tuesday. As it was Wednesday, Hermione had a week to debate her options. She knew Umbridge was behind the inquiry, and that she would fight the betrothal all the way. She fully expected a write up in the newspaper, written by Skeeter's poison pen.

Draco made arrangements to take Pansy away for the weekend, and Lucius had agreed to accompany Narcissa on her fact-gathering weekend for her upcoming tour, so Hermione was to be alone from Friday afternoon through Sunday evening with Severus and the house-elves. She should have realized it was planned that way.

On Saturday, Hermione made her decision. She reread the Malfoy grimore, bathed herself and Severus thoroughly, changed into the white silk chemise Narcissa had given her for Christmas and excused Batin for the evening. She lit just a few candles in the room, not wanting to cast into too harsh a reality the scene about to unfold.

He lay there, so peaceful, and she lovingly caressed his hair, smiling ruefully through her tears at his beloved face. She was about to destroy her dreams, and she knew it. There would be no passionate seduction, no lingering looks or sweet, melting kisses shared. She would never get to experience the look on his face as he entered her for the first time, or how he moved as he made love. Would he have been slow and gentle or would his passion have ignited an inferno of lust, driving him on to a shattering bliss? She would only have this. She would make it as pleasant for them as she possibly could.

She lifted back the sheet, folding it down over his lower legs. She caressed his thighs, warm and firm under her hands. Removing his nightshirt, she ran her hands down his shoulders, molding his flesh, memorizing it. She kissed his chest, breathing in his natural scent that she so adored. Sitting on the bed next to him, hip to hip, she studied his hands, so familiar from years of watching him in the classroom. She sucked his fingers into her mouth, one by one, kissing his palms when she was finished. The fine, dark hairs on his forearms caught her attention, and she lingered over the feel of the soft, silky black down tickling her fingers.

The night wore on as she made gentle love to him for the first and last time. Gathering her courage around her like a cloak, she touched his penis with wonder, watching as it hardened with barely a stroke of her fingers. As the tip moistened, as she had noted before, she indulged her curiosity, dipping her head down to taste. Her tongue touched the tip and a deep, guttural moan escaped her lips. His taste was strong, like the man himself, but not unpleasant, and she licked again, sucking lightly at the head. Desiring the total experience of him, she took him completely into her mouth, running her tongue along the veins and ridges of him, feeling him grow even harder.

She straddled his body then, lying atop him, reveling in the heat generated by him. Grinding herself against his hardness, she moaned, throwing her head back in delight at the pleasurable sensations coursing through her body. Sitting up and peeling her chemise off, she picked up his hands, placing them on her breasts, rubbing his fingers against her nipples. She was wet, she could feel the moisture spreading on both of them. She could smell herself, getting more and more excited as she ground her mound against his thick, twitching shaft.

Lifting up from him, she took hold of his length, slipping it into her opening and back out, teasing herself with it, fondling her clit with it. When she started to buck more forcefully, she slipped him back into her very slippery vagina, and quickly slid all the way down. The pinch of penetration was not terribly painful, but she felt the breaking of the barrier. She utter the words of the incantation, not moving from her position. She felt the magic swirling around them, in them, bursting with so strong an energy she grew frightened.

But then it gradually subsided, and she began to rock, taking her pleasure slowly, feeling the building tension in her abdomen. She lengthened her stroke, lifting up from him and sinking back down, faster and faster, losing rhythm, losing her mind as her orgasm sent her flying over the edge. The clenching of her muscles clasping around his shaft forced Severus' climax, and she could feel the pulsing of his ejaculation as it sent his seed shooting against her cervix, making her shudder once more. She hadn't realized she was crying until she collapsed on his chest, her tears having collected on his sternum.

They weren't tears of pain, but of despair, of heartbreak. She removed her anklet and placed it in his hand. As she cast a cleansing charm, she was openly weeping for her loss. She slipped his nightshirt back on him and pulled up the sheet, then pulled her chemise back over her head. She bent down and kissed his mouth, then left the room.

She didn't see his eyes through her tears as they followed her out the door.

Severus awoke confused when the sun lit up the inside of his room. He recognized the room, having stayed in it many times in his life. He just couldn't understand why he was there or what all the odd items were laying about. He tried to sit up, but proved too weak to manage it.

"Batin!" he croaked out. The elf appeared. "Help me to the bathroom," he growled out. The elf goggled at him, shaking his head. "I must visit the bathroom," Severus demanded.

Batin summoned the urinal, laying it on the sheet beside Snape. He pulled the privacy curtains around the bed hastily.

"What am I to do with this?" Snape snapped.

"Urinate in it, sir," Batin replied. "I shall fetch Hermione for you, sir." And then he was gone.

Severus had to go, _now_, so he made use of the strange device the elf had left, wondering what he was to do with it when he finished.

The elf popped back in the room, grabbing the now full urinal from a bewildered Snape and crossing to the bathroom to empty it.

"I thought you said you were bringing Miss Granger," he questioned.

"She is not in her room. I will search the house," Batin replied, popping back out again.

Snape tried to adjust his position in the bed and felt the cool metal of the anklet against his wrist. Picking it up and looking at it carefully, he realized he knew this piece. His heart rose into his throat as he garnered the implications. His mind was whirling, trying to process what had happened.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

A.N. Text in italics designates the past. My never-ending appreciation to Sempra for excellent beta-ing.

Her Gifts

Chapter 39

Snape tried to adjust his position in the bed and felt the cool metal of the anklet against his wrist. Picking it up and looking at it carefully, he realized he knew this piece.

_The once-defunct Order of the Phoenix was suddenly called back to active service. Previously retired members had been quick to respond to Dumbledore's summons and had been traipsing in and out of Grimmauld Place for weeks._

_Once the initial orders were handed out, things quieted considerably. It was just as well, since by the end of July, Hermione Granger had arrived to await the Weasley family. Dumbledore had insisted she be chaperoned while she waited._

_It was during the first week of August that Severus Snape found himself in the unlikely position of babysitter of the nearly sixteen year old girl._

_Not that it was a bother, really. Snape had his research to work on, and the girl was quite adept at keeping herself busy. They rarely saw or spoke to each other except for meals._

_Things got slightly muddier for Snape, however, on the fifth morning of his stay._

_Hermione had selected a book from the library and carried it out to the private yard behind the house. There, she promptly shed her loose, oversized shirt to bask in the sun, wearing only a tank top and loose shorts. She relaxed on the old wrought-iron bench she had covered with conjured cushions with her book, completely oblivious of her Potions Professor watching from his upstairs window._

_Snape forced his attention back to his research, frowning. Inexplicably, he found his gaze drawn repeatedly to the nubile young witch flaunting her supple flesh for all and sundry to see. Never mind that he was the only other person there, and she had no reason to think he would be anywhere other than the library where he had spent nearly every waking hour of his stay so far._

_Grunting, Snape turned from the window, yet again, and headed down to the kitchen for tea. He found himself pouring two cups._

_Grabbing the morning's issue of The Daily Prophet under his arm, he headed out the back door carrying a tray full of tea cups and biscuits._

"_You will dehydrate out here, Miss Granger," he said, setting the tray down on the old side table. He seated himself in the chair opposite her, smirking at her hasty grab for her over-shirt._

"_Sir, you startled me!" she exclaimed, slipping her arms into the long sleeves. She sat up, putting her book aside._

"_Apparently," he agreed. "You seem to have put your shirt on inside out."_

_Hermione glanced down, confused. Her shirt was right side out. It finally occurred to her he had been joking. She snickered at her own gullibility._

"_Thank you for the tea. I am rather parched," she acknowledged. She sat back, crossing her legs. The flash of gold caught Snape's eye as she swung her leg in easy rhythm. _

"_What's that on your ankle?" He asked, leaning in for a closer look._

"_It's a charm bracelet, or rather anklet," she explained as she stopped swinging her leg and held it out straight for a moment to admire it. "My father saw it in a Muggle shop at the beach last summer. He liked the unicorn and wanted me to have it. He isn't aware of the implications," at this she colored slightly, "but I'll wear it as long as it's appropriate."_

Batin returned with a pop. "She is not here, sir. Would you like your breakfast now?" he asked, wringing his hands.

"No," Snape growled. "Who is in residence currently?"

"Master Lucius, Madam Malfoy and Master Draco, sir. But none is here today," he replied, clearly flustered.

"Find one of them. Now," Snape demanded.

When Batin returned five minutes later with Lucius in tow, Severus glared at the pair.

"Explain," he snarled.

"You've been in a coma for ten months. Apparently, Nagini tried to eat you for dinner."

"Yes, I remember that part. What has happened since?"

"Perhaps we should bring in Miss Granger," Lucius started.

"Your elf has informed me she has gone," Severus informed him. "And why, exactly, would Miss Granger have more information than you?" he inquired silkily.

"She has been your primary caregiver for eight months. She's done an admirable job, too. You should be thankful," Lucius intoned.

"Why am I not in St. Mungo's?" Severus pressed.

"There are still too many Death Eaters not accounted for. It was deemed in your best interest that you stay here. Hogwarts' Mediwitch has been overseeing your care."

"So Potter did it, then? The Dark Lord is gone for good?" Severus couldn't hide his surprise.

"Yes, it was quite the show. Potter claiming your loyalty to the old man right in Voldemort's face. The Golden Trio, victorious in the end. Oh, and that cowering lump Longbottom sliced Nagini's head clean off her body. But I don't want to spoil your fun. There are numerous accountings of the final battle at the Ministry I'm sure you'll enjoy perusing when you're up for it."

"Am I not under arrest?" Severus asked, incredulous.

"No. That was Potter's first order of business. He, Granger and Weasley cleared your name with the new Minister immediately after the battle. It was reported in the papers." Snape flinched. "Oh, not details, of course," Lucius waved away Severus's concern. "Potter protected your privacy. Your secrets are safe, my friend. Between Potter and Hermione, I don't know which is your staunchest supporter."

Severus was dumbfounded, shocked silent for some minutes. "Then why did she leave?" he whispered, clutching the anklet tightly in his hand.

"If I were to guess, I imagine she's right now at the Ministry, trying to turn herself in for corrupting your virtue," Lucius offhandedly snarked.

Severus paled. "She wouldn't. She didn't," he protested. His throat clicked audibly when he swallowed. "Did she?" He knew then that she had. He was holding the proof in his hand.

"Of course she did. It was either wake you up forcefully, or share your intimate encounter with the whole of wizarding Britain," Lucius explained. "She claimed a betrothal to you, my dear friend, so she could take over your care, since you were to be shipped off to a retirement home. She wouldn't risk your safety, so she claimed you as her intended. Which was rather romantic in itself, discounting whatever went on last night." Lucius was openly leering at him, making Severus feel a bit nauseous. "She received a summons to appear before the Wizengamot this coming Tuesday. Apparently, that Umbridge woman has her in her sights and was contesting the betrothal claim. Hermione did what she felt she had to do. Lucky for you, she had the right equipment for the job."

Severus's head was spinning. He laid back on his pillow and shut his eyes.

"I'll let you get some rest. Call Posey when you're ready for breakfast," Lucius said as he quietly crossed the room.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

A.N. My unswerving gratitude to Sempra for fixing my grammar and punctuation.

Her Gifts

Chapter 40

Draco and Narcissa visited with him later that afternoon. Narcissa told him of her community service work and the invaluable help Hermione had provided. Draco told him about their NEWTs, and how he and Hermione had discovered his hidden potions notes. He retrieved the magical seeds from the family vault and handed them over, along with the notes they had made on the antidotes they had tried to revive him with. Severus felt as though he was caught in some kind of alternate universe, where his every dream was coming true. Overcome with information overload, he asked Draco to leave him for a while. He needed to think.

Lucius hired Draco's former classmate, Millicent Bulstrode, as a physical therapist for Snape. He gave her Hermione's book, insisting that she study it fully before starting the regimen designed to get Snape up and moving again. When Millicent arrived the next day to begin, Snape insisted on reading the book himself before submitting to her ministrations. Millicent retreated downstairs to wait.

Draco stopped in some time later. Snape was halfway through the book by then.

"According to this book, after ten months in a coma, I shouldn't be able to move," Snape stated.

"Hermione," was all Draco said.

"Hermione?" Snape questioned. "Explain."

"Well, after about three months she noticed you were losing flexibility and muscle tone, so she got this book in a Muggle bookstore and began working your limbs everyday. If you ask me, I think she was getting more exercise than you were. She would come downstairs afterwards, sweating and breathing heavy, all pink from exertion. Quite the sight, to be honest," he admitted with a smirk.

Hermione had not, in fact, gone straight to the Ministry. After returning to her room once the incantation had been cast and the ritual completed, she cried herself to sleep through what was left of the night. Waking before dawn, heavy-hearted, she showered, changed, and packed her bag. She was gone before the sun was up.

Grimmauld Place was forbidding and dark when she arrived. Harry and Ron were asleep, so she slipped quietly into her old room to deposit her bag, then went down to the kitchen to make tea and wait for them.

Worry creased her brow as she considered how the boys would take hearing of what she had done.

She needn't have worried. The boys entered the kitchen, messy-haired and sleepy-eyed, and stopped short on seeing her sitting there nursing her tea. Her posture was telling.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. "Is there something wrong?"

She nodded, the tears trickling down her cheeks.

She told them what she had done, describing the ritual and how she had left afterwards.

"Blimey, Hermione, that's so...," Ron began, searching for the word.

"Sick?" she offered, sniffing stuffily. She was wringing the life out of her handkerchief.

"Noble," Harry cut in. She met his eyes, seeing no disgust in his countenance, and exhaled loudly.

"Yeah," Ron agreed breathlessly. His and Harry's eyes met, both thinking the same thing. _Wow._

Hermione spent the day listlessly prowling the house. She unproductively tried to read, but gave it up as a bad job after rereading the same page four times. She managed to nap in the afternoon for an hour. After dinner, the boys had to leave to check in at the Aurory for training in the morning.

Hermione's conscience continued to plague her. No matter how she looked at it, she couldn't get past the part where she had violated Snape's body without permission. And that was wrong. The ritual demanded the completion of the consummation, but it didn't say she should find her pleasure in it. The spell wasn't Dark usually, but she had used it on an unconscious patient, not a mortally injured one. She worried she made it Dark by not taking his consent into account.

She arrived at the Ministry bright and early Monday morning. She demanded an audience with Kingsley and waited fretfully in his antechamber for thirty minutes.

"Hermione, always a pleasure to see you," Kingsley smiled, showing her in.

"Not today, I think," Hermione muttered, sitting anxiously on the edge of her chair. She got right to the point. "I'm here to turn myself in for sexually violating Severus Snape."

Kingsley's brows knitted into a frown as he paused midway through seating himself behind his desk. He said nothing at first, giving her a chance to elaborate. His Auror training detected her distress, trembling as she was at the edge of her chair. Sensing there was to be no further freely offered information, he considered his first question carefully.

"According to the betrothal documents filed on your behalf by Minerva McGonagall, you have been intimate with Snape before. Is that not true?" He peered at her, patiently waiting for her answer.

Hermione's mind debated the meaning of the word intimate. Intimate implied intercourse in modern language, but taken literally only meant closeness. Hermione didn't want to get Professor McGonagall in trouble for falsifying important Ministry documents. She hadn't considered that. Not meeting his eyes, she nodded. "Yes, we were intimate in the past," she whispered, "but he was in a coma, and I took advantage."

"Hermione, there is no law against engaged people having sex. I'm not sure there has ever been a case of sexual assault filed against an intended spouse where the couple is known to be intimate in their relationship," he explained. "Were there any witnesses to the alleged assault?" he finally asked after a lengthy pause.

Hermione shook her head. "Lucius and Narcissa were on a fact-finding expedition for her next tour, and Draco had taken Pansy on a mini-break for the weekend. I had dismissed the house-elves for the night."

"So, you want to turn yourself in for intimacy with your intended, with whom you have been intimate in the past, who is in a coma, with no witnesses to back up the claim?" Well, when he put it that way, it did sound rather ridiculous. His expression clearly told of his opinion on the matter.

But Hermione knew it was still wrong. Her indignation rising, she set her chin. "He was my patient, and he did not give consent," she insisted.

Kingsley sighed, rubbing his bald head. "Very well, Hermione, I shall send someone over to Malfoy Manor to investigate. I don't know what can possibly come of interviewing an unconscious man. He is unconscious, isn't he?"

Hermione gasped involuntarily. She didn't know. She never checked! The very reason for doing all this, and it never occurred to her that she ought to see if it worked before abandoning him. She felt like an utter fool. Kingsley was waiting for an answer. "Last time I checked," she squeaked, truthfully..

She was put in a secure office, not a cell, to await the findings of the Auror team investigating.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

Most grateful to Sempra for excellent beta-work, as usual.

Her Gifts

Chapter 41

When Aurors Robards and Little were shown into the Manor a short time later, they were met in the lounge by Lucius and Narcissa, bedecked in their usual finery and gracious to a fault.

"Gentlemen, how may I be of assistance?" Lucius inquired. He snapped his fingers and Posey appeared with tea.

"The Ministry is investigating a claim of sexual misconduct against Miss Hermione Granger on Master Severus Snape. As this is a matter of some delicacy, we have been instructed to interview all parties concerned to verify the testimony given by Miss Granger to determine if an actual crime has been committed," Robards began.

Ever the cool character, Lucius let not a single expression cloud his countenance. "I would be happy to help the Ministry in any way," he purred, sipping his tea calmly.

Robards cleared his throat. "According to Miss Granger, the two of you were away gathering information for Madam Malfoy's upcoming tour. Is this correct?" Little busily took notes as Robards conducted the interview.

"Yes, we were in Surrey over the weekend," Lucius agreed.

"And when did you return?"

Narcissa stepped in, answering for them both. "On Sunday at dinnertime," she replied, glancing at Lucius for confirmation. They had already discussed how they would handle such a question. Lucius nodded. She hadn't lied. _She_ did return then.

"And did you have any reason to suspect anything untoward had occurred in your absence?" the Auror pressed, his eyes flitting rapidly between the two Malfoys.

As Slytherins, they knew how to avoid a direct answer. "We make it a point not to interfere in the private relationships of our friends," Lucius stated evenly. It was pointedly true in this case. They had deliberately vacated the premises so there would be no interference from them. And Lucius and Draco had only offered their opinions on the matter. Of course, being Slytherins, they also did not disclose any information to the Aurors voluntarily.

"Very well," Robards said. "Is Mister Draco Malfoy at home? We should like to interview him as well."

Draco was summoned to the lounge. Lucius and Narcissa left as he entered. An imperceptible look passed between father and son.

Lucius entered Severus' room a moment later. Millicent was just helping him back to his bed after his therapy session. After only two days, he was able to stand with support for a few minutes, thanks to Hermione's diligent work to retain his muscle tone.

"Excuse us, my dear, if you would," Lucius politely requested. Millicent took her leave, retiring from the room until the afternoon session. Waiting for the door to close, Lucius walked to the chair beside Snape's bed. "The Aurors are here. I'm certain they will be up to see you after they have finished speaking with Draco and the house-elves." Not waiting for a reply, Lucius divulged the reason for his impromptu visit. "The foundation of Miss Granger's betrothal claim was based on a question of her virtue being compromised," he stated baldly. Seeing the outrage on the man's face, he immediately cut off the impending tirade. "Do not blame the girl. It was McGonagall's decision. She felt it was the surest way to avoid someone contesting the claim, and she was right. It worked for eight months. Time that was needed to convince Miss Granger to do the right thing."

Severus pondered the statement. "You convinced her to do it, then?" His voice was cold, his glare icy.

"No. She found the incantation in a book in our library. Draco told me she had brought it up herself, but was uncomfortable in her Gryffindorness with going through with it. When it became apparent that she was going to lose in her defense of the betrothal in the upcoming hearing, she did what was right." Lucius stared deliberately at his friend. "The girl cares a great deal for you. Don't be obtuse."

Snape remained quiet. Lucius could plainly see his friend debating his options.

"If it helps at all, Severus, I believe her biggest hurdle was not what she did, but that she wasn't able to give you a choice." Lucius stood, preparing to leave. "She has been a good friend to us. My release from Azkaban could have been a nightmare if not for her suggestion of a carefully worded statement for the press. She helped Narcissa set up her tour business. I honestly don't remember seeing Cissy so happy before. And she reunited Draco and Pansy. She doesn't deserve the vilification she will receive in the press if this situation comes out." Lucius turned to leave Severus to contemplate Hermione's fate.

"Is Hermione bloody Granger the answer to every blasted question around here?" Snape growled at Lucius' retreating back.

"I think she might be," Lucius remarked, pulling the door closed.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

I cannot express enough my gratitude for the help of my beta, Sempra, whose unerring work has made my story so much better. Cheers, girl!

Her Gifts

Chapter 42

Draco showed Robards and Little into Snape's room twenty minutes later. If they were at all surprised that he was conscious, they didn't show it.

"Master Snape, Miss Granger has claimed she forced sexual relations on you against your will. Do you wish to corroborate her statement?" Auror Robards started off.

"Don't be ridiculous," Snape snapped. "Of course not. My bride is something of a shrinking violet. She shows the slightest inclination for initiating our latest encounter and suddenly she thinks she's done some great wrong."

"So, you claim her allegations are unfounded?" Robards wanted to be sure all bases were covered before clearing the investigation.

"Most assuredly. Please tell my silly witch to return immediately and stop this foolish nonsense," he demanded imperiously, dismissing their concerns as irrational.

#

Hermione stood shakily when Kingsley and the two Aurors entered the room. "Please, sit down, Hermione," Kingsley waved her back into her chair. "Severus Snape has refuted your claim as groundless."

Hermione exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. _It worked. He's awake_. Mentally thanking every deity she could think of, she didn't immediately absorb what Kingsley had said. When it penetrated finally, her eyes widened, then narrowed in thought. Refuted? Why?

Flipping to his notes of the interview, Little recited, word for word, Severus' demand that she return to him immediately.

Kingsley insisted on escorting her to the atrium, patting her shoulder soothingly. "I guess you and Severus have some things to discuss," he ventured. Hermione blushed and nodded. "I will cancel tomorrow's hearing, then." He left her with a one armed hug, then turned away to return to his office.

Summoning the last reserves of her courage, Hermione Apparated to Malfoy Manor. Batin greeted her at the door, ushering her into Lucius' office.

Narcissa entered first, gathering Hermione's hands in her own. "Thank goodness you're all right," Narcissa whispered, pressing against Hermione's cheek with her own. "We were concerned about you."

Draco was less sympathetic, relying on humor to lighten her mood. "I see you let your Gryffindor morality nearly ruin you, as usual," he sneered.

Hermione chuckled weakly. "You know me, ever the Gryffindor." Narcissa pulled her down to sit on the chaise, not relinquishing her hands. Posey appeared with her delightful tea and cakes.

Finally Lucius entered. "My dear, welcome home," he purred, inclining his head. "Severus is just finishing up his afternoon therapy with Miss Bulstrode. I hope my acquiring her services meets with your approval?"

Hermione tried unsuccessfully not to show her confusion. Her eyes sought Draco's for an answer to her unvoiced question. The prat only smirked at her. She glared back at him.

Lucius caught the silent conversation, trying not to smirk himself. He decided to ease Hermione's anxiety. "Severus has elected not to terminate the betrothal claim. He considered his options and reasoned that he could do worse. At least with a claim already in place, he wouldn't need to field any questions from the Ministry, the press, or even celebrity seeking witches." She relaxed only slightly. "He does, however, insist on speaking to you. Alone."

Batin came to collect Hermione when Millicent had finished up. She entered Snape's bedroom, chewing on her lower lip distractedly. Snape watched impassively as she crossed the room. She stopped short of the bed.

"Miss Granger," he intoned smoothly in greeting. His face revealed nothing.

"Good afternoon, sir," Hermione squeaked. Severus couldn't help noticing the enchanting blush of her cheeks. She couldn't meet his eyes through her embarrassment. "I'm glad to see you recovering," she noted, nervously clasping her hands in front of her.

"Yes, I understand I have you to thank," he retorted. Her cheeks flamed an alarming shade of crimson. His expression remained blank. She nodded, not daring to speak. He waited a heartbeat.

"Your commitment to my recovery is admirable," he continued, not giving anything away.

Her confusion was an imminently enjoyable thing to witness, he thought. He couldn't remember ever seeing that particular look on her face before. Certainly not in his class. She noticed his hand resting on the physical therapy manual at his side. She tilted her head, processing. His double-entendres were beginning to grate on her nerves. "I wish to hear all about it," he informed her.

Her eyes shot wide. "Wh-what do you want to know?" she stammered. She thought briefly that maybe if she fainted she might escape the personal horror and humiliation that was coming.

"Everything, of course. It is my wellbeing I'm concerned with after all," he answered slyly. "Sit," he demanded coldly. Startled, Hermione sat. "Begin."

She began reciting from after the battle, telling how he had been found close to death by Kreacher. She delayed getting to the point as long as she could, telling of the disgraceful behavior of the Mediwitch they had hired for him, and the numerous failed experimental potions she and Draco had developed. When she couldn't put it off any longer, she quickly recounted deciding to use the spell in the grimore she had found. Her voice faltered several times near the end.

Snape could see tears collecting on her lashes. He was not to be deterred. "This spell sounds Dark, Miss Granger. Have you, in your recklessness, condemned me to a Dark fate?"

She gasped, unnerved. Shaking her head, she spluttered, attempting to assure him she hadn't, but she really couldn't know that, could she? "Oh, god," she cried, tears finally escaping, "did I?" Sobbing into her hands her grief that she might have done him irreparable harm caused Severus to relent.

"Hermione, please stop," he quietly spoke. "I am not angry, only disappointed."

Hermione sniffed the last of her tears back. "I know, and I'm sorry I disappointed you, sir. I just didn't know what else to do." Her voice was unsteady, her eyes watery and chin wobbling. "I don't know enough about Dark Magic to know if what I did was Dark or not," she replied honestly.

"Then I must see for myself," he determined. "Do you prefer Legilimancy or Pensieve?"

Hermione stopped breathing. She honestly thought she might actually faint. Forcing herself to be brave, she took a deep breath and responded, "Pensieve, I think." At least she could be safely away while he observed, she reasoned. She sat frozen for a moment, then nodded her head to herself and stood up. "I shall send the Pensieve up to you when you're ready, sir."

Snape watched her as she left, deciding that it had gone better than he expected. He had anticipated a much harder time of it, convincing her to relinquish her memory. On further thought, however, he concluded that as the Gryffindor she was, she would believe it within his rights to know what had happened to him, regardless of her embarrassment or fear.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Not her, not paid, not even very good. Everything you recognize belongs to JKR.

Forgive my gushing, again, but Sempra deserves it. Without her discerning eye, I don't believe my story would be so well received. She corrects my punctuation, breaks up my run-on sentences, substitutes to correct word when my vocabulary fails me, encourages me with leading questions and obligatory pats on the back. This is the final chapter. It has been an exciting ride!

Her Gifts

Chapter 43

Batin came to Hermione after dinner to collect the Pensieve memory. Hermione set her shoulders, walking calmly to Lucius' office, and removed the memory to a vial for safe transport to Snape. Batin popped out with the Pensieve clutched carefully in his arms, returning a moment later for the memory.

Hermione spent an uneasy night, tossing and turning with anxiety. What little sleep she managed to get was plagued with nightmares and disturbing dreams. She knew she needn't be concerned about her memory. Severus Snape was nothing if not honorable. It would be returned to her when he was through with it. She had no way of knowing how much he resented the idea of giving it back.

When Batin delivered the memory and left again, Severus secured the room with privacy wards to prevent interruption. He knew Lucius well enough to know of his voyeuristic behavior. He was not inclined to share this.

Dipping his inky, black head into the stone basin, he found himself in his room, candles flickering softly around him. Hermione had entered the room behind him. His breath caught in his throat at her softness, evident in the pure white scrap of silk she wore. He followed close behind, watching and listening. Her sad smile caused him some vexation, unsure as he was of her motivation. He watched her caress him, touch him with tender hands. Her kisses and caresses were like silent benedictions, offered up in penance for what she was about to do. He gazed in wonder when her tentative stroke brought him to full arousal. No coercion, no potion or spell.

He whimpered when she lowered her head and tasted him. His current erection was throbbing in his trousers. He nearly came when he watched her take him in her mouth as far as she could. He longed to touch her skin as she held his memory-self's fingers to her nipples when she shed her chemise, writhing atop his inert body. He could see she was wet, aroused and ready for him. He leaned in closer to look into her eyes. There was no evidence of spell or potion used on her either.

When she raised herself up and began tantalizingly swiping his memory-self's weeping, twitching head across her swollen clit, then finally sank down onto his shaft, he lost control of his orgasm, shooting into his boxers. He had never witnessed anything so agonizingly erotic before. Momentarily stunned, he almost missed the soft whisper of the incantation she uttered, seated perfectly still atop his pelvis. Even as an observer after the fact, he could feel the magic swirling about the room. There was nothing Dark about it. She had willingly, lovingly, sacrificed her virginity for him, the ugly git of the dungeons. He found himself enraptured by his beautiful seductress.

Mesmerized by Hermione's riding him to completion, hers and his, apparently, Snape had to concede she had not done anything that could be construed as dangerous or malignant. The entire enactment was the most genuinely pious expression of love he had ever seen or heard of. And it had happened to him.

He felt humbled. Honored, even. He had known there was regard from that quarter, but he had never suspected it ran so deep. He exited the memory, shaking. He had previously thought her Gryffindor determination to save him was the driving force behind her motivations to do what she had done. The memory proved him wrong. He was suddenly glad he hadn't terminated the betrothal. He may end up getting his witch after all.

He watched the memory again, just to be sure, he told himself. The third time he fell in, he couldn't deny it was so he could memorize the vision. Good things didn't happen to him as a rule. If he never got to hold her again, at least he could remember this.

He sent for her in the morning after breakfast.

Hermione crossed the threshold with a great deal of trepidation. She had tried to prepare herself for the verbal annihilation Severus Snape was noted for. She was unprepared for the hint of desire she thought she detected as he watched her approach from his reclined position on the bed. She stopped at his bedside.

"It seems I find myself beholden by another wizard's debt," he started, averting his eyes. "Knowing me as you do, you cannot imagine I would be happy about such a situation?" He paused, waiting to hear her response.

Hermione fought for the courage to answer the question honestly. '_To hell with my pride,'_ she thought, '_this is much more important.' _ His scorn might destroy her heart, but she was determined to disabuse him of the notion she required a life debt from him.

"My feelings for you have not lessened since last May. In fact they have only grown stronger. It is my understanding that lovers do not hold each other to wizard's debts; that the very fact that such feelings would obligate them to protect the other from harm prevents the forging of such debts in the eyes of Wizarding society. Am I mistaken?" she asked, not pretending she wasn't aware of her Gryffindor brashness in implying they were lovers. If his feelings for her had cooled or, Merlin forbid, disappeared, she would rather know it up front.

Snape managed to withhold the smirk trying to force it's way out, but only just. Her answer couldn't have been more perfect. "So you admit you still have strong feelings for me?" His words came out just the slightest bit on the frosty side. He couldn't resist tormenting her just a little. She nodded. The warmth in his chest that he had felt nearly a year ago was returning. It was surprising to him that this slip of a girl could have such power over him. "Is it your wish to continue our relationship?"

"Only if you reciprocate my feelings. I would not hold you to the betrothal, as it was done solely to protect you. If you wish to dissolve it, Headmistress McGonagall will file the paperwork for us. I won't deny that I wish to pursue a relationship with you, but the boundaries of such a relationship would be yours to determine. I want your love, but if all I can have is your friendship, or even just your respect, then that will have to be enough." She took a deep breath, embarrassed that she had been babbling. "For God's sake, Severus, please stop teasing me and tell me what you want," she pleaded. "I don't think my heart can take much more."

Severus took a moment to contemplate her rambling. Her distress was tantalizing. Her desire to attach herself to him was frankly astounding. He remembered feeling similarly when she'd divulged her feelings to him the year before. An attractive, brilliant young witch desired him. _Him! _He was flattered, certainly. "I admit I am not repulsed by the notion of exploring a more intimate association with you."

Hermione stood uncertainly, twisting her hands together while she waited for him to finish his statement. Already it was better than she had hoped for when she entered the room. At least he wasn't yelling.

"I find you engaging, when you are not amongst your peers, and far more passionate than I suspected. Your acceptance of my friends is appreciated and your ability to overlook my self-proclaimed failings and still find something desirable in me, without an ulterior motive, baffles me..." He paused to collect his thoughts. "If agreeable to you, I believe we should let the betrothal stand as we consider our alliance. It can always be dissolved later, if necessary." He looked to her for her thoughts.

Hermione felt her heart expanding, realizing that he still had some fondness for her. "I think a long engagement suits me. I would very much like to explore every facet of our relationship. There are many things we don't really know about each other and I'm not one to jump into a commitment blindfolded. I agree to let the betrothal stand, since it will attract less attention than dissolving it and starting over." She couldn't prevent the grin that was forming.

"When you say "every facet", would you be including physical intimacies in that statement?" He purred, reaching for her hand. Her grin split into a wide smile as she giggled. His hand grasped hers, tugging her down onto him where he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Her squeals of joy were cut off by Severus' kiss, but not before they were heard by the family anxiously waiting just outside the door.

_Finite Incantatum_

I've never asked before, but if you enjoyed my story, I would love to hear about it. Please leave a review. I respond to every one I get. I have several plot bunnies jumping around in my skull, and they require reviews for feed if I'm to put ideas to paper. Do the right thing....REVIEW!


End file.
